Criminal Tendancy
by Zoey Renesmae Redbird
Summary: The story is a cross between Criminal Minds and the Twilight movies
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_ A young girl sat at the train station. Her blonde hair flowing in the slight autumn breeze. Her gaze flickered to the shadows around the train station._

_ "Come on, Mitchell. Hurry up and get here." she growled at the shadows._

_ An older gentleman, who looked to be thirty-five or fourty. His black hair cut in a military fashion._

_ "Would you like someone to accompany you home, Miss?" he asked._

_ She looked up at him. She was startled because she didn't hear him walk up. Her eyes checked his appearance with wary acceptance. She noticed that he was in military dress blues._

_ "No. I am waiting on my husband. But thank you, sir." she responded._

_ He sat on the bench with her. He began to whistle the theme to the Andy Grifith show._

_ She could tell he was trying to figure out some kind of topic for a small conversation._

_ "My name is Sgt. First Class Jace Malone." he stated._

_ "I'm Special Agent Ashelia Lanford. FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit." She responded._

_ His eyes grew wide with shock. She knew that it was a shock to a lot ot people that she was apart of the BAU._

_ "I would never guessed that you worked for the FBI, Mrs. Lanford." Jace explained._

_ "Please call me Ashe. And I get that a lot. I have been apart of the FBI for six years now. My team cracks jokes about me being the only female." Ashe explained._

_ She looked over at Jace to see that his look of shock was replaced by a look of complete awe._

_ "So you have a team in the BAU?" Jace wondered._

_ Ashe nodded. She smiled at the fact that Jace was in awe by the fact that she worked for the goverment like he did._

_ "What brach and how long have you been apart of the military, Sgt. First Class Malone?" Ashe asked in return._

_ "Marines. And fourteen years." Jace answered, "And please call me Jace."_

_ "Lanford! Hey, Ashe!" a young man hollered._

_ "What do you need, Silverjames?" Ashe questioned._

_ "We have a case in Forks, Washington." Silverjames responded._

_ Ashe nodded. She moved towards the confrence room and motioned for Silverjames to get the rest of the team._

_ "Tell Gibbs to be ready to brief us in what's going on in Forks." Ashe stated._

_ Ashe stared at Gibbs as he briefed the team._

_ "A young man and two young women were brutally murdered and dumped in front of the Forks Police Station." Gibbs explained._

_ "What way were the young women murdered, Gibbs?" a young black man asked._

_ Gibbs looked at him and shook his head. His auburn hair fuffling as he did so._

_ "Both women were rapped and then stabbed sixteen times each. The young man was stabbed thirty times and had his penis chopped off. In the case of both women they had their vagina's sown shut. Is that what you wanted to know, Storjohann?"Gibbs answered._

_ "Are we dealing with a sexual sadist?" Storjohann wondered._

_ "Seems like it. Shall we get ready to head out?" Ash wondered._

_ Everyone nodded. Gibbs smiled. The guys had become used to Ashe being the team leader._

_ "I'll be a phone call away if you need anything. I know you will need my expertise." Gibbs stated._

_ "Are you alright, Lanford?" Storjohann asked._

_ "Just fine, Storjohann. Why do you ask?" Ashe wondered._

_ Ashe sat in her usual spot on the plane. She looked at her team and noticed that each male was looking over the case file of the case in Forks, Washington._

_ "Ashelia. We're gonna be landing soon." Silverjames stated._

_ "Thank you, Silverjames. We are gonna be landing in Seattle. So we are gonna have to drive to Forks." Ashe stated._

_ The guys all stared at Ashe for awhile. They could tell that she had a family in Forks._

_ "You're hoping it isn't you're brother or sister aren't you, Lanford?" the youngest member of the team asked._

_ "Yeah I am, Kails." Ashe hoped._

_ Ashe stood outside the Forks Police Department. She opened the door and walked into the station._

_ "Hello, Chief Swan. I am Special Agent Ashelia Lanford of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit." Ashe stated._

_ "Long time no see, Ashelia Swan. It seems as though you have forgotten who you are talking to." Chief Swan answered._

_ Ashe shook her head. She had not forgotten. Despite the fact that she had been born in Forks, Washington to Chief Swan._

_ "I have not forgotten, father. But I am here about the three dead young adults." Ashe responded._

_ Chief Swan nodded. His facial features shows pain and remorse. Ashe could tell that something was amiss in Forks._

_ "One was your brother the two girls were his friends. Jace Swan, Tabitha James, and Layla Andrews. All three of them were brutally murdered. Layla and Tabitha were raped." Chief Swan explained._

_ "We know the details of the case, father. We were given the case file. And plus you were the one that called us. Though I would like to see the bodies. So I can get the jest of how our unsub's mind works. My team and I have already figured out that our unsub is in fact a sexual sadist, father. We know this because of how he removed Jace's penis and sowed Tabitha and Layla's vaginas closed. So please, father, take me to the morgue." Ashe stated._

_ "Calm down, Ashelia Danielle Swan." Chief Swan stated._

_ "I'm a Lanford, dad. I married Mitchell Lanford." Ashe explained._

_ "Days become years as you move through it." Ashe stated._

_ Ashe stared at the bodies of all three victims. She could see the shock in Layla and Tabitha's eyes. She could also see hatred and anger in Jace's eyes._

_ "Don't worry, Ashelia. He died trying to protect Layla and Tabitha." Chief Swan stated._

_ "Sounds like Jace Alexander Malcolm Swan. I mean he was protective of me when he, Isabella, and I were growing up here in Forks." Ashe answered._

_ Ashe continued to look at the bodies of the three victims. Her gazed lingered on Jace Swan._

_ "Bella and her husband, Edward Cullen, are shocked that Jace was murdered." Chief Swan explained._

_ Ashe looked up at Chief Swan with worred acceptance. She knew Bella would be shocked that Jace was murdered. _

_ "Bella got married to Edward Cullen?" Ashe wondered._

_ Chief Swan nodded. Ashe could tell there was a little tension between her father and Edward Cullen._

_ Ashe and Kails looked at the case file. Both were trying to figure out who would be the unsub._

_ "Special Agent Lanford? I would like to formally introduce myself. I am Edward Cullen." Edward stated._

_ "How did you know where I was at, Edward?" Ashe asked._

_ Edward moved out of the doorway to show Bella and a young girl._

_ "I found out from dad that you were here working on Jace, Tabitha, and Layla's case. So I thought you would like to meet Edward and out daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Bella answered._

_ Ashe noticed the golden amber of Bella's eyes. She also notived the same golden amber eye color in Edward's eyes._

_ "Well if you two wouldn't mind answering a few questions about who all was around Jace, Tabitha, and Layla before they were murdered." Ashe responded._

_ "The only people they were around were a few of their friends. The only one I know by name is Taylen James. But they were all at Newton's Sporting Goods. Other then that I don't know where else they were at." Bella explained._

_ "Jace told me that they were all planning on going to a resturaunt in Port Angelos and then to La Push. That's all I remember Jace telling me." Edward added._

_ "So I justt need Taylen James' address so I can get more answers about our unsub. Thanks, Edward. And thank you, Bells." Ashe exclaimed._

_ Bella smiled at Ashe and could tell that it was a good thing that Edward and her had shown up to say hi to Ashelia._

_ Ashe stared at the front of a beautiful town house. She walked up theto the front door._

_ "Hello. I am Special Agent Ashelia Lanford. I'm looking for Taylen James. He was with Jace Alexander Malcolm Swan, Tabitha James, and Layla Andrews." Ashe explained to a young man on the porch._

_ "I'm Taylen James. What happened to my sister, Jace, and Layla?" Taylen asked._

_ "They were all murdered and I am looking for the unsub that murdered them." Ashe answered._

_ Ashe watched Taylen's eyes grow wide with shock. She was still in shock herself because her brother was dead._

_ "Aren't you Jace's sister, Ashelia Danielle Swan?" Taylen asked._

_ Ashe nodded and gave a wary smile. She noticed that Taylen's brown hair was ruffled._

_ "Yes I am Jace's older sister. But I haven't been in Forks since I graduated high school. This is the first time in years." Ashe answered._

_ Taylen looked at Ashe and could see the question in her eyes._

_ "We had gone to Port Angelos for dinner. Then we went to La Push to surf for a couple hours. Jace, Layla, and Tabitha were followed by a black corvette. The guy seemed to know Jace. The thing is though Jace didn't seem to know the guy driving the corvette." Taylen explained._

_ "Thank you, Taylen. That helps a lot. If you think of anything else please call the cell number on my card or come by Chief Swan's house." Ashe stated handing Taylen her business card._

_ He nodded. He felt sorry for her because her brother had been murdered._

_ "I'm sorry that your brother was killed." Taylen stated apologetically._

_ "Thank you, Taylen I'm sorry about your sister. And my tgeam and I will find her murderer." Ashe apologetically replied._

_ Chief Swan stared at Ashe as though she were crazy. He knew only one person who drove a black corvette._

_ "Aaron Hotchner. He drives the only black corvette that is here in Forks. He is a drug dealer though." Chief Swan stated._

_ "And there were traces of LSD in all three victims systems, father. He is our only real suspect right now." Ashe responded._

_ Chief Swan nodded. He looked at his daughter and smiled. He always knew one of his daughters would be apart of the FBI but he didn't think it would be Ashelia._

_ "So Aaron Hotchner is the only suspect right now?" Chief Swan asked._

_ Ashe nodded. She looked at her father and saw that he had a shocked yet concerned look on his face. She knew that his concern for her well being. His shock was because of the suspect was none other than the drug dealer, Aaron Hotchner._

_ "Don't worry, father. I have been trained to fight. And if you want one of the men from my team will go with me as back up. This at least will give you some peace of mind." Ashe state._

_ Chief Swan looked at Ashe with a wary acceptance. His eyes seemed to brighten at the thought of one of the other FBI Agents would be with Ashe when she went to question Hotchner._

_ "I would appreciate if your young black agent would go with you. I don't want to loose another child. I already lost your brother and I don't want to lose you or Bella. I know I am being an overprotective father." Chief Swan stated._

_ "Storjohann won't mind, father. I don't think you are over protective, father. You just worry because of the fact that Jace was possibly murdered by Hotchner and drugged as well." Ashe answered._

_ Storjohann stared at Ashe for the longest time. He knew why she had asked him to come along but he also knew that Chief Swan was her father and was very protective of her but he didn't want to admit it to her that he knew._

_ "Just want to be sure he doesn't try anything." Storjohann stated._

_ Ashe nodded. She knew that Storjohann knew very little about her._

_ "And to give my father some peace of mind. He has already lost my brother via murder. I don't think he is ready to lose one of his daughters, Landon. And I am not going to be stupid enough to do something to get myself killed and my father have to plan two funerals." Ash answered._

_ "You're father? Chief Swan is your father?" Storjohann confusedly wondered._

_ "Yeah. My maiden name is Swan. Shall we go up and talk to Hotchner?" Ashe wondered._

_ Storjohann nodded. He started walking up the stairs that lead to the porch and front door of Aaron Hotchner's housee. He knocked at the door._

_ "Who is it?" Hotchner asked._

_ "I am Special Agent Lanford and this is Special Agent Storjohann. We just want to ask you a few questions about Jace Swan, Tabitha James, and Layla Andrews' deaths. May we come in, Mr. Hotchner?" Ashe wondered._

_ "One second. I'll let you in in once I shut off the stobe." Hotchner answered. _

_ Ashe looked around the front yard and saw that his corvette was in fact a convertible corvertte._

_ "Seems like Taylen forgot a minor detail about the car." Ashe stated._

_ "What do you mean, Ashelia?" Storjohann asked._

_ "All Taylen said was that Hotchner had a black corvette. He never said anythinkg about it being a convertible as well." Ashe answered._

_ Storjohann nodded for the shear fact that Ashe liked specific details about objects._

_ The front door opened to a black haired man who looked as though he had been in a recent fight._

_ "Please come in, Special Agents Lanford and Storjohann." Hotchner stated moving out of the way of the doorway._

_ Ashe stepped over the threshold and waited for Storjohann to enter the house._

_ "Thank you, Mr. Hotchner." Ashe exclaimed._

_ Hotchner nodded. He checked the appearance of both Ashe and Storjohann with wary acceptance of both of them._

_ "Your welcome, Agent Lanford." Hotchner answered._

_ Ashe looked around the living room. She could tell by the disarray that he was pushing and dealing drugs._

_ "Do you know Jace Swan, Tabitha James, and Layla Andrews?" Ashe asked._

_ "I know Jace. He was one of my dtug pushers. He said that someone didn't like the quality of the LSD he got and wanted his money back. Jace said that his customer said that if he didn't get his money he would kill Jace and Jace's dealer." Hotchner answered._

_ Storjohann watched Ashe's face and could see a whole ray of emotions cross her blue eyes. He noticed that her mood had suddenly fell behind the usual mask she held during each case._

_ "You do know how you are talking to, don't you?" Storjohann asked._

_ "Two Special Agents from the FBI. I don't know either of you personally." Hotchner answered._

_ "Did Jace tell you about his family?" Ashe wondered._

_ "Only that he had two sisters. One was older and apart of the BAU. The other married a Cullen." Hotchner answered._

_ "My full name with my maiden name is Ashelia Danielle Swan. I am Jace's older sister. The BAU is apart of the FBI." Ashe answered._

_ Hotchner looked at Ashe in a new light. He saw the resemblance between Jace and Ashe._

_ "Why is your name Ashelia Lanford?" Hotchner asked._

_ "She got married, Hotchner. But are you sure that's what Jace said about his customer?" Storjohann asked._

_ "Yes. Jace was always up front with me. Especially with what customers said to him. He never lied to me." Hotchner answered._

_ Ashe looked at Hotchner and could tell that he was telling the truth._

_ "Thank you, Hotchner. If you think of anything else please call the cell number on my card or stop by Chief Swan's house." Ashe said handing him her card._

_ Ashe looked at the last family portrait of her family. She saw the smile on Jace's face and Adelina was sitting in front of Jace holding their son, Zane-Daimon. Bella was holding Renesmee. Edward was behind Bella. Ashe was holding James. Mitchell was behind Ashe._

_ "Ashelia?" Chief Swan asked._

_ Ashe looked up at Chief Swan. Her eyes were misty._

_ "Yes, father. What do you need?" Ashe wondered._

_ "What did Hotchner say when you talked to him?" Chief Swan asked._

_ "He said Jace was a drug pusher. He said that one of Jace's customers didn't like the quality of some LSD he had gotten from Jace." Ashe answered._

_ Chief Swan's eyes got big with shock. This was the first time he hade heard of Jace using drugs._

_ "Jace never looked like he did any drugs or pushed them. He was always making friends with the new kids at Forks High. He was always alert. He nevver looked like he was going through a crash period." Chief Swan testified._

_ "He probably kept to himself when he crashed. He didn't want you, Bells, or myself knowing that he was using. He didn't want us to know." Ashe responded._

_ Chief Swan nodded. He could see the dark rings under Jace's eyes in the picture. He could also see the worried look on Edward's face._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_ Ashe looked at all the information that she and her team had collected from all the suspects. She then noticed the family standing before her._

_ "Are you Special Agent Lanford?" the mother asked._

_ "Yes I am. You must be Layla Andrews' family. I am sorry for your loss." Ashe responded._

_ Layla's mother nodded. She could see the resemblance between mother and daughter._

_ "Thank you, Agent Lanford. Have you found who killed Layla, Jace and Tabitha?" She asked._

_ "No, we haven't found the killer. Please call me Ashe or Ashelia." Ashe responded._

_ "Aren't you Chief Swan's oldest daughter? Cause you look like Chief Swan. A lot like Chief Swan." She wondered._

_ "Yes I am Chief Swan's oldest daughter. I am Jace's sister. But on the note of finding Jace, Layla, and Tabitha's killer. We have nothing really to go on other than their killer was a customer of Jace's." Ashe answered._

_ "Customer?" She asked._

_ "Jace was a drug pusher. The customer didn't like the quality of the LSD he had gotten." Ashe answered._

_ Chief Swan walked in. He looked at Ashe and motioned for her to come with him._

_ "Ashelia I need to talk to you." Chief Swan stated._

_ Ashe nodded. She looked at Layla's mother and smiled._

_ "I'll be right back, Mrs. Andreews." Ashe stated._

_ Ashe stared at the young man standing before her. She noticed that he was wearing all black. He, of course, had black hair._

_ "Are you Special Agent Lanford?" he asked._

_ Ashe looked at him. He seemed to keep his eyes on her wedding band._

_ "Yes I am Ashelia Lanford. What do you need?" Ashe wondered._

_ He looked at Ashe and then down at his shoes. He seemed to think it was hard to say what he was thinking._

_ "My name is Jaiden Newton. I know something about the case of Jace Swan, Layla Andrews, and Tabitha James' murders. One of the customers of Jace's drug pushing is a good friend of mine. Her name is Adelina Kails. She got acid and LSD from Jace." he stated._

_ "Where does Adelina Kails live, Jaiden?" Ashe asked._

_ Silverjames stared at the young blonde female that was sitting in front of him._

_ "Do you know Jace Swan?" Silverjames wondered._

_ "He was my supplier of acid and LSD. He was also my husband and the father of my son, Zane-Daimon Swan. I can't believe someone killed him. He would do anything for his customers. He never knew the quality of any of the drugs he pushed for Hodgener. But the only customer of Jace's that could have possibly not liked the quality of his LSD. His name is Charlie Jameson." Adelina stated._

_ "Okay. Thank you, Adelina. But how do you know this Charlie Jameson?" Silverjames wondered._

_ "He comes around sometimes. He was always around Jace when I was getting the acid and LSD from Jace. Charlie always seemed to have a stick up his ass." Adelina answered._

_ Silverjames nodded. He could tell that she was telling the truth. He saw a sparkle in her Kails blood red eyes._

_ "Is your eye color really blood red?" Silverjames wondered._

_ Adelina nodded. She seemed intent on being who she was._

_ "It is a trademark of my father. Don't worry." Adelina answered._

_ Silverjames smiled. He could tell that she was a girl with a complicated past._

_ "So you come from a small family?" Silverjames asked._

_ Adelina shook her head. She seemed so sure of herself._

_ "I have thirteen sisters and one brother. My brother is apart of the FBI. I'm not sure but I think I have seen him in town." Adelina answered._

_ Silverjames' eyes got big. He never knew that his coworker Rapheal Kails Jr was apart of a big family._

_ "Your brother is Rapheal David Kails Jr?" Silverjames wondered._

_ Adelina nodded. She could tell that he knew her brother not only as a coworker but as a friend._

_ "Yes. So he's in town working on Jace, Tabitha and Layla's case?" Adelina wondered._

_ Ashe stared at Silverjames for awhile after he had given her all the info that he had collected from Adelina Kails. She pulled out her phone and looked fro Gibbs' number and automatically hit send when she found it._

_ "Yes, Misstress Lanford?" Gibbs wondered when he picked up the phone._

_ "Get all the information you can on Charlie Jameson. He is a major suspect in this case." Ashe answered._

_ Gibbs began typing. He looked confusedly at the screen of the main computer._

_ "Ashe. Charlie Jameson is a jail break. He never finished his sentence. He was apart of the case we had four years ago. The Ripper case. He had meth and LSD when he was detained by us." Gibbs answered._

_ "Where is he at now? He may be using the alias he used back then of Seifer Jameson." Ashe wondered._

_ Gibbs continued typing then became even more confused._

_ "He lives in Port Angeles. He lives near the Quileute bookstore." Gibbs responded._

_ Ashe glared at the wall to her left. She never thought that Charlie Jameson would break out of jail._

_ "Thanks, Gibbs. We'll call if we need anything else. Keep up the good work." Ashe stated as she hung up._

_ Ashe looked around. She was more agitated now. She knew she had to get ahold of Billy Black._

_ "Ashelia? Anything new on the case?" Chief Swan asked._

_ "Yes, father. Charlie Jameson needs to be detained again. I need to get ahold of Billy Black." Ashe answered._

_ Chief Swan stared at Ashe. He had a shocked look on his face. He never thought Charlie Jameson would break out of jail._

_ "Jameson broke out of jail. Just what do we need to do to detain Jameson?" Chief Swan wondered._

_ Ashe shook her head. She knew her father had her best intents in mind._

_ "We need to head to his house next to the Quileute bookstore in Port Angeles." Ashe responded._

_ Chief Swan nodded. He looked at Ashe like she was crazy. He knew that they had detain Jameson again._

_ "I don't want my daughter to get hurt by Jameson." Chief Swan stated._

_ Ashe shook her head. She knew he was only being the protective father he always was when she and her siblings were kids._

_ "Father. I'll be fine. I wasn't taught to fight for nothing, father." Ashe answered._

_ Billy and Jacob Black stared at Ashelia. Neither of them saw Charlie Swan in her features._

_ "You're Bella's older sister. You look nothing like Charlie." Billy stated._

_ Ashe looked at Billy. She hadn't seen him in four years._

_ "I know I don't look like Chief Swan. I get that a lot when I am in Forks. So have you heard anything around the rez about Jace, Tabitha, and Layla's death?" Ashe asked._

_ Jacob nodded. He seemed to be interested in Ashe's badge._

_ "Yeah. I was with them when they were at the beach the night they were murdered. Jace had an arguement with Aaron Hotchner about one of Jace's customers. I think the name they said was Charlie Jameson." Jacob answered._

_ Ashe nodded. She knew about Javob's ability. She kept her mind on the case._

_ "Chief Swan has gone to detain Jameson from his home next to the Quileute bookstore in Port Angelos." Ashe stated._

_ Billy looked at Ashe. He knew she knew the secret because her husband was a Quileute. As well as a werewolf._

_ "How is Mitchell?" Billy asked._

_ Ashe nodded. She knew why he asked._

_ "He is doing good. So is James. And of James is a werewolf like Mitchell." Ashe answered._

_ Ashe looked at Bella. She could tell that Bella was worried about Ashe being in the same room as Charlie Jameson._

_ "Don't worry, Bells. I'll be fine. I mean I am married to a werewolf." Ashe stated._

_ Bella and Edaward both wrinkled their noses. Bella kept her eyes one Ashe._

_ "So you are one of the ones that was imprinted on?" Bella wondered._

_ Ashe nodded. Bella saw an unanswered question in Ashe's eyes._

_ "Don't worry, Ashe. If you have heard the Quileute Legends then you would know what Bella and I are." Edward responded._

_ Ashe had a shocked look on her face. She knew she didn't ask the question she was thinking._

_ "The Cold ones. Vampires. You read my mind." Ashe stated._

_ Bella nodded. Her amber eyes sparkled as she nodded._

_ "Well that settles the fact on why you always smell like a wet dog when we are around. Yes werewolves smell like wet dogs." Bella stated._

_ Renesmee continued to stare at Ashe. She seemed interested in Ashe's blue eyes. She touched Bella's face._

_ "Renesmee would like to tell you a story." Edward stated._

_ Ashe nodded and moved closer to Bella and Renesmee. She closely looked at Renesmee._

_ "Watch out, Lanford!" Silverjames hollered._

_ Ashe suddenly stopped. She looked up and then looked at Silverjames._

_ "What am I watching out for, Silverjames?" Ashe wondered._

_ Silverjames pointed to the young man standing in front of Ashelia._

_ "Well hello, Ashelia." Emmett said._

_ Ashelia looked at Emmett and smiled. She knew he was looking for Bella and Edward._

_ "Hello, Emmett. Looking for Bells and Edward?" Ashe wondered._

_ Emmett shook his head. He knew she would ask him if he was looing for them._

_ "No actually I came to tell you that Jacob is looking for you. He said something about Mitchell." Emmett answered._

_ "Where were you the night of Jace, Tabitha, and Layla's murder, Jameson?" Storjohann growled._

_ Jameson stared at Storjohann like he was crazy. He knew that someone had murdered the three young adults._

_ "I was with Aaron Hodgener. I had to get a better quality of LSD. The quality of LSD that Jace had wasn't very good." Jameson answered._

_ "Can Hodgener verify that you were in fact with him the night of the murders, Jameson?" Storjohann asked._

_ At that moment Ashe walked into ther interrogation room. Her blue eyes were dark and hard._

_ "Landon. Come with me please we have a new victim." Ashe stated._

_ Silverjames and the rest of the team sat in the confrence room of the Forks Police Station._

_ "We have a new victim in this case. He was killed while we have had Charlie Jameson in custody so if he did murder Jace, Tabitha, and Layla. He had an accomplice in all of this." Ashe stated._

_ Kails looked at Ashe and could tell that something was really bothering her._

_ "Who is it, Ashe?" Kails asked._

_ Ashe looked at Kails. Her blue eyes showing for the first time the pain that was harbored in her chest._

_ "Mitchell Thomas Lanford and James Alexander Malcolm Lanford. My husband and son." Ashe responded._

_ The team all had different expressions of shock on their faces. Kails stood and walked over to Ashe._

_ "I'm sorry, Ashe." Kails apologized._

_ Ashe looked at Kails. She knew he looked for every chance to get to know about Ashe._

_ Jacob had come to the Police Station to talk to Ashe. He stood in front of the station for a long period of time before he walked into the building._

_ "Hello, Jacob. Are you looking for Ashelia?" Chief Swan wondered._

_ Jacob nodded. He knew that Chief Swan would find her._

_ "Yeah, I am looking for Ashe, Charlie." Jacob answered._

_ Chief Swan nodded and walked to find Ashe. He soon found her in the interrogation room. He tapped on the glass of the door._

_ Ashe looked up and walked out the door. She looked back at Jameson and glared at him._

_ "You need someting, father?" Ashe asked._

_ Chief Swan stared at her and then nodded. He feared that her temper would eventually get the best of her._

_ "Yes, Jacob needs to talk to you about something." Chief Swan stated._

_ Jacob looked at all the guys who were looking at Ashe. He could see that some of them were trying to imprint._

_ "Are you sure any of them are going to imprint since I am Mitchell Lanford's widow, Jacob?" Ashe wondered._

_ "We'll find out, Ashelia. It's bound to happen a second time." Jacob answered._

_ Ashe nodded as she looked at each guy. She noticed that one o them stepped forward._

_ "Hi, Special Agent Lanford. My name is Seth Clearwater." Seth stated._

_ Jacob could see the look in Seth's eyes and knew that he had imprinted on Ashe._

_ "He imprinted on you, Ashe. He is a good guy." Jacob explained._

_ Seth smiled at Ashe. He could tell that she was adjusting to having a new man in her life. Ashe smiled back. She knew she needed to get back to the station._

_ "I hate to run out on you, Seth, but I have to get back to the station and finish interrogating the suspect." Ashe stated._

_ Seth reached out and grabbed Ashe's hand. She turned back to Seth and squeezed his hand. Seth put a Quileute bracelet on Ashe's wrist._

_ "Ashe. I want to protect you from Jameson." Seth stated._

_ Ashe looked at Seth and smiled. She knew that he was going to stand by her._

_ I know, Seth. I'll be fine. FBI training." Ashe stated._

_ Chief Swan watched Ashe walk into the station with a bounce in her step._

_ "What did Jacob need to talk to you about, Ashelia?" Chief Swan wondered._

_ Ashe walked around Chief Swan's desk and smiled._

_ "Another werewolf imprinted on me. And yes I know you know." Ashe answered._

_ Chief Swan made a funny face when Ashe said werewolf. He knew she would meet someone else._

_ "Wait what happened to Mitchell?" Chief Swan wondered._

_ Ashe shook her head at Chief Swan. She knew he was forgetful at times._

_ "He was a victim in this case, Chief Swan." Ashe answered._

_ As Ashe made this statement Kails and Silverjames walked in. Kails was shoving a young woman into the station._

_ "Jacob Black saw her pull a knife on Seth after you left. He dragged her into Forks." Silverjames growled._

_ Ashe looked at the young woman. She could se that the young woman had blood on her shirt._

_ "Did you murder Mitchell Thomas Lanford and James Alexander Malcolm Lanford?" Ashe asked._

_ The young woman looked at Ashe like she was an idiot. She could aso tell there was something about Ashe._

_ "What does it matter to you if I killed that freak and his boy or not?" She responded._

_ Ashe let out a ferral growl. She could tell that the young woman knew something._

_ "Answer the question, girl. She has every right to know who murdered her husband and son." Kails growled._

_ The young woman looked shocked. Her eyes darted towards Ashe and then to Chief Swan. She began to freak out._

_ "Yes I killed Lanford and his son. They had no right to live." She answered._

_ Kails looked at his sister as she walked into the station. He could tell that she was worried that someting was seriously going to happen to him._

_ "Hello, Adelina. Who are you looking for?" Chief Swan asked._

_ Adelina looked at Chief Swan and smiled. She knew that he would find her brother._

_ "I'm here to see Special Agent Rapheal David Kails Jr." Adelina answered._

_ Chief Swan looked around to see if Kails was anywhere in sight. He soon saw Kails sitting at one of the empty desks looking at the case file._

_ "He's over there, Adelina. And it looks like he is working on the case." Chief Swan answered._

_ Adelina walked over to Kails and tapped on the desk. She noticed when he looked up that he was wearing contacts to hide his natural blood red eyes._

_ "What do you need, sister dear?" Kails asked._

_ Kails looked at his sister and smiled. He knew that she had some new information for the case._

_ "One of the days I saw Charlie Jameson with Jace he had two people with him. A young woman named Leah Rivers and a young man named Thomas Jaymes. The young woman said that the Quileutes were freaks and they all needed to die. She said that she was going to start with Special Agent Lanford's husband and son. I don't know much about Thomas Jaymes other then he is really weird." Adelina answered._

_ Adelina looked at her brother and then looked at the notepad that he had been writing on and noticed that he had written down Thomas Jaymes and Leah Rivers' names._

_ "Thank you, Adelina. It is much appreciated." Kails answered._

_ Seth Clearwater walked into the Police Station. He noticed that Chief Swan was out and the only person in the Station was his girlfriend._

_ "Do you need something, Seth?" Ashe asked._

_ Ashe looked at Seth and smiled. She knew that he was trying to protect her from Charlie Jameson and Leah Rivers._

_ "I just came to see how you were doing, Ashelia. And see how the case was going for the shear fact that your husband and son were murdered during this case." Seth answered._

_ Seth looked at Ashe. He loved looking into her blue eyes. He knew that he had to protect her from everything._

_ "I'm fine, Seth. And the case is driving me batty. But it is going better than expected. I mean we have a few more suspects for the murders of Jace, Tabitha, and Layla. Leah Rivers confessed to the murder of Mitchell and James. But Thomas Jaymes is no where to be found." Ashe answered._

_ Seth knew about Thomas Jaymes. He knew that Thomas had a temper that had gotten him into a lot of trouble with the law. _

_ "He lives on the same street as your father and sister-in-law, Adelina Kails-Swan, Ashelia. And let me tell you he has a temper that has gotten him into a lot of trouble with your father." Seth explained._

_ Ashe looked at him and could tell that he was trying to help. She also was glad that he did because she could use his help finding Thomas Jaymes._

_ "Adelina Kails says that Jaymes is really weird. Is he a Quileute or just weird?" Ashe wondered._

_ "No he isn't a Quileute. He is a shifter. What animal I couldn't tell you, babe." Seth answered._

_ Storjohann and Silberjames were standing in front of Thomas Jaymes' house. THey didn't know how he would act in the presence of two FBI agents._

_ "Shall we go deal with Jaymes, Landon?' Silverjames wondered._

_ Storjohann stared at Silverjames for a long period of time. He knew that Silverjames knew his first name._

_ "Yeah why not, Andrew." Storjohann stated._

_ They walked up to the house looking at everything in the yard. They could tell that he was OCD about his yard. Silverjames knocked on the door. He watched Storjohann check the house for movement._

_ "Thomas Jaymes. I am Special Agent Andrew Silverjames and my partner is Special Agent Landon Storjohann. We came to ask you about the murder of Jace Swan, Tabitha James, and Layla Andrews. Will you please answer the door and let us in so we can talk to you face to face." Silverjames stated._

_ There were footfalls on the floor inside the house. Silverjames noticed the door open slightly._

_ "Prove that both of you are agents of the FBI. Only then will I let you in, Agent Silverjames." Thomas stated._

_ Storjohann and Silverjames both produced their badges. Thomas looked at both badges and then let them in._

_ "We would like to know where you were the night of Jace Swan, Tabitha James, and Layla Andrews' murders?" Silverjames asked._

_ Storjohann watched Thomas' face for a reaction that he was the one that killed Jace, Tabitha, and Layla. He showed regret and remorse._

_ "I was with Charlie Jameson following Jace and the girls around. We followed them from the resturaunt in Port Angelos to their surf spot at the Quileute rez. Charlie said he had to talk to Jace and Aaron. Charlie talked to them and Aaron left to do something and Jace had gotten in his car and sped off with the girls. I could tell he was pissed. Charlie got back in the car and followed Jace. Son Jace parked in front of the police station. From there things went south." Thomas answered._

_ Silverjames looked over at Storjohann. His eyes showd anger because Jameson had lied to Ashe about being with Aaron getting a better quality of LSD._

_ "Thank you, Thomas. But you are going to have to come with us because you were and accesory to murder." Storjohann stated._

_ Thomas looked at Storjohann for a couple minutes. Then he stood up and put his hands in front of himself._

_ Ashe glared at Jameson. She had heard Thomas' confession herself. She let out a ferral growl._

_ "You lied to me, Jameson. You were following Jace, Tabitha, and Layla. You followed them from Port Angeles to La Push and then here to the station." Ashe retorted._

_ Jameson stared at Ashe like she was crazy. He didn't show any regret or remorse when Ashe said what she did._

_ "I did no such thing, Special Agent Lanford. Thomas Jaymes knows not what he remembers." Jameson retorted._

_ Ashe growled. She looked closely at him. She could tell that he was hiding something from her._

_ "Damn it, Jameson. Tell me what you're hiding. You know something about the murders. Spit it out, you sorry som of a bitch." Ashe growled._

_ Jameson stared at her like she was crazy. He knew she wanted the truth but he didn't want to say anything._

_ Seth knocked on the door of Chief Swan's house. He waited paintently as Chief Swan opened the door and shockedly stared at Seth._

_ "Hi, Charlie. I'm here to see Ashelia, my girlfriend." Seth explained._

_ Chief Swan looked at Seth and slightly shivered. He knew about the Quileute's secret._

_ "Come on in, Seth. Ashelia is in the kitchen with Bella, Edward, and Renesmee." Chief Swan responded._

_ Seth could hear Ashelia Talking to Bella and Edward. He smiled at the sound of her voice._

_ "Come on, Edward. Quit picking my brain. You know as much as I do about the case. So please quit picking my brain." Ashe jokingly stated._

_ Ashe looked up at the sound of footfall coming towards the kitchen. She noticed that it was Chief Swan and Seth._

_ "Hiya, Bella. Edward. Hi, Nessie. Hey, Beautiful." Seth stated._

_ Edward suddenly had a very shocked look on his face. He didn't think that Seth's thoughts would be laced with an imprited love for his sister-in-law._

_ "So you imprinted on Ashelia, Seth?" Edward curiously wondered._

_ Seth nodded and walked to where he was standing behind Ashelia's chair. He put his hands on her shoulders._

_ "Yeah. Since Mitchell and James were murdered. I just wish I could protect her from Charlie Jameson. I know the idiot will try somthing to end her life." Seth stated._

_ Bella shook her head. Though she knew that Seth was only trying to protect Ashelia._

_ "Seth, I know you want to protect my sister but she does have FBI training to protect herself with. She may seem very breakable but she is a goverment weapon. Well I should say a deadly weapon." Bella stated._

_ Seth nodded. He knew that her person was a deadly weapon. He still wanted to be there in case she needed him._

_ "She'll always need you, Seth. She just doesn't want to lose you to Leah Rivers." Edward stated._

_ Seth nodded. He was content with the fact that Edward had in fact read his mind._

_ "Edward had a point, Seth. I don't want Leah Rivers hilling you like she had killed Mitchell and James. She is trying to rid the town of the Quileutes. I'm not going to lose you." Ashelia stated._

_ Ashe could see that Seth was only being the protective wolf. She knew that he would always be there for her no matter what._

_ "What are you going to be doing later, Ashelia?" Seth wondered._

_ Seth looked at Ashe as she looked up at him and smiled. She had become his life._

_ "Nothing at all, Seth. Why?" Ashe asked._

_ Ashe looked at Seth from her chair at the table . She was happy that he didn't have to keep the Quileute secret from her despite the fact that she already knew it._

_ "I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie and dinner. But it's your decision if you want to go or not." Seth answered._

_ Ashe looked at Seth and then looked at Chief Swan and then Bella and Edward._

_ "I would like that, Seth. It'll be nice to get my mind off the case for a couple hours. And plus it would be nice to get to know my new boyfriend." Ashe answered._

_ Ashe cringed at saying boyfriend for a second time. She knew that Seth felt her cringe. She looked up at Seth and smiled._

_ "You have Charlie's smile, Ashe. Did you know that?" Edward wondered._

_ Seth looked down at Ashe. She had a questioning look in her eyes._

_ "You do have Charlie's smile. But I love your smile, Ashelia." Seth stated._

_ Silverjames watched as Kails walked around the room looking at the case file._

_ "What's on your mind, Rapheal? You look irritated." Silverjames wondered._

_ Kails looked up from the file but didn't stop pacing. He could tell that Silverjames was worried about something._

_ "I'm just worried that some idiot is going to hurt Ashe. I mean yeah Seth Cleearwater can protect her but what about when he's not around." Kails answered._

_ Silverjames looked at Kails and shook his head. He knew Kails would worry but he had forgotten that Ashe had FBI combat training._

_ "Did you forget about Ashe's combat training? She is the hardest one of our team to take down for the shear fact that she has trained the hardest and the longest and plus she had to train the rest of us." Silverjames responded._

_ Kails stopped moving and looked at Silverjames. He had an apologetic look in his eyes. He had honestly forgotten about Ashe's FBI combat training._

_ "I forgot about her combat training. I have been very forgetful since we got here. If it weren't for the fact that Ashe calls for updates every couple of hours I would probably forget my phone, Andrew." Kails responded._

_ As if to raise the dead Kails' phone went off. He picked it up and it said Ashe on the front screen._

_ "Kails. It's Ashe. I'm gonna take a couple hours break and go out with Seth. Call me if you find anything. If ya don't I'll see you in the morning at the office." Ashe stated._

_ "Okay will do, Ashe. Hasve fun with Seth." Kails answered and hung up._

_ Silverjames looked at Kails and shook his head. Never had her heard that Ashe had a good night with anyone other than Mitchell and James. If she could have a good night with Seth then he was happy for her._

_ "What did she need?" Silverjames wondered._

_ Kails looked at Silverjames and shook his head. He smiled at the fact that Ashe was taking a couple hours off._

_ "She's takin a couple hours off to spend some time with Seth." Kails answered._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ashe looked at the case file in front of her. She occasionally looked at the engagement ring on her left hand. During her date with Seth, he had proposed to her. She smiled at the fact that she was making Mitchell happy by moving on and getting imprinted on for a second time.

"Ashelia Danielle Lanford?" An older gentleman asked.

Ashe looked up and saw the elder man. She was surprised that someone needed her help.

"Yes. And you are who? If you don't mind me asking. Sorry curiousity killed the cat as they always say." Ashe responded curiously.

The older gentleman looked closely at Ashe. He was trying to figure her out.

"My name is Zidane James Hunter. I'm Rapheal David Kails Jr's brother-in-law. He said I could somehow help with the current case." Zidane stated.

Ashe stood up and held out her left hand. She knew that they would need some help.

"Hopefully you have some FBI training. If not I'm sure Rapheal could give you some basic training." Ashe answered.

Zidane shook her hand firmly and looked at her engagement ring.

"I work for the FBI. I work for NCIS as well. So no offense I have enough training to last fifty lifetimes." Zidane answered.

Ashe could see the question in his eyes. She knew that Rapheal had told him everything except that her husband and son were victims in this case.

"Rapheal told you about me. My husband and son, Mitchell and James Lanford, were murder victims in this case. I met my new fiancee Seth Clearwater on the Quileute rez La Push. We just got engaged last night." Ashe explained.

"So you are engaged to a werewolf. Yes I know about the Quileutes." Zidane stated.

Chief Swan smiled as he shook Zidane Hunter's hand.

"So you're the newest FBI Agent to join my daughter's team to help with the case of the murders of Jace wan, Tabitha James, and Layla Andrews." Chief Swan stated.

Zidane nodded and had a shocked looke on his face as he thought about what Chief Swan had said.

"Ashelia Lanford is your daughter. She looks nothing like you. No offense, Chief Swan." Zidane answered.

Chief Swan nodded. He knew that Zidane meant no harm by what he said.

"No offense taken, Agent..." Chief Swan stated.

"Hunter. Zidane Hunter. I am Rapheal Kails Jr's brother-in-law." Zidane answered.

As soon as Zidane had said brother-in-law Kails along with Ashe and Seth. Seth had his arm around Ashe's waist once they were both trough the door.

"Hey, Charlie. Hi, Zidane. Sorry. Ashe told me about you. I'm Seth Clearwater, Ashelia's fiancee." Seth explained.

Zidane looked him over. He could tell that Ashe was happy with Seth.

"Hello, Seth. And don't worry about it. I knew Ashelia would tell you about me, Seth. She loves you. She would never hide anything from you. You're lucky to have such a wonderful woman." Zidane replied.

Ashe cocked her head to the left because she knew that Zidane knew very little about her. Unless Kails told him a lot about her.

"How do you know so much about me, Zidane? For staters you just met me." Ashe curiously asked.

Zidane shook his head. He looked at Ashe and cocked his head as well.

"Rapheal told me about you. All about you except for the fact that your husband and son were murdered by Leah Rivers. He did not tell me that until I had told him that you had told me about Mitchell and James being murdered during the course of this case. That was when he told me about Leah Rivers. But before I got here I looked at your sleeve at HQ. You were born here in Forks to Chief Charlie Swan and his wife Renee Swan. You have, well had, two siblings Jace Alexander Malcolm and Isabella Renee Swan." Zidane recited.

Ashe looked at Zidane like he was stupid. She soon looked at Seth because he had squeezed her.

"Bella is married now, Zidane." Ashe answered.

Zidane cocked his head to the right in shock. He had not seen that in Ashe's case file nor had he heard Rapheal say anything about Isabella being married.

"I didn't see that she was married in your sleeve, Ashe." Zidane stated.

Seth walked into the station and right over to the desk that Ashe was sitting at.

"Ashe. Honey." Seth stated.

Ashe looked up at Seth and smiled at him. She was wondering what was bothering him.

"What's wrong, Seth? I can tell something is bothering you." Ashe wondered.

Seth smiled back. He kept thinking about the way that Zidane was looking at her.

"The way Zidane was looking at you, Ashe. I wanted to deck him for looking at you the way he was." Seth answered.

Ashe smiled at Seth. She knew he was just trying to protect her.

"Seth, honey. He is married to one of Rapheal's sisters. And plus he's not my type. He isn't a Quileute." Ashe stated.

Seth was happy to hear this because he wasn't ready to see her with someone who wasn't apart of the pack. He knew that she would be with a Quileute.

"If I die I want you to see if a Quileute will imprint on you." Seth requested.

Ashe looked up at him and nodded. She knew that he would want her to stay in the loop of the pack.

"I will, Seth. You don't have to worry about that. I would like to stay in the loop sof the pack." Ashe stated.

Seth looked down at Ashe and smiled. He was glad that shw would go back to La Push if he passed on.

"Thank you, Ashe. I appreciate it. I want you to be happy." Seth answered.

Chief Swan watched as Ashe and Seth looked at wedding cakes. He wasn't ready to give his eldest daughter away for a second time.

"Dad, its okay. Seth will protect me at all costs. I understand that you don't want to lose me but you know as well as I do that it will happen eventually. But Seth won't let that happen. You know that as well as I do." Ashe stated.

Ashe looked at Charlie and smiled. She knew he was worried about her losing Seth like she had lost Mitchell and James.

"Seth all I ask is that you don't get yourself killed by Leah Rivers." Chief Swan stated.

Seth knew that he would end up dead. Seth knew he would die but not by Leah Rivers' hands.

"I won't die by Leah Rivers hand. She doesn't stand a chance against me." Seth responded.

Ashe looked at Seth and smiled. She knew that she would have to talk to Alice about dresses. She also had to talk to Jacob and Edward.

"Dad. Leah is in custody along with Thomas Jaymes. They won't hurt Seth as long as they are in custody. I am not going to lose another Quileute while working on Jace, Tabitha, and Layla's case. And no Seth you are not just another Quileute. You are my fiancee and my tather's newest son-in-law. And you are my life." Ashe stated.

Seth could see that she didn't want to lose him. He didn't want to leave her side for one minute but he knew he had too because of the case she was working on.

"Ashe, honey. Don't worry. We are going to be fine. Leah nor anyone else is going to kill anymore of my people. Not on my watch. And neither Sam not Jacob want anymore of our people dead." Seth answered.

Chief Swan kept an eye on Ashe's reaction to what Seth had said to her. He noticed that she looked at Seth and smiled.

"Ashe? Have you found out anything new on the case?" Chief Swan asked.

Ashe stared at the case file and looked at the pile of notes that she had on top.

"Well the only new thing on this case is the fact that Jace had a few post mortum bruising and on his pants was a full thumbprint. We have yet to know who's it is. That's why I am running it right...holy testicle tuesday." Ashe answered.

Seth and Chief Swan both stared at the screen on the laptop in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Jameson was telling the truth about not being around Jace, Tabitha, and Layla. The print belongs to a Tagen Mitchell." Chief Swan reported.

Ashe wondered who Tagen Mitchell was. She looked at Chief Swan and Seth.

"One of y'all knows this little brat." Ashe stated.

"Honey. He's a Quileute. He is your deceased husband's half brother. Why would he want to do this though? He knew that Jace was your brother." Seth wondered.

Ashe stared at Seth like he was crazy. She knew that he was telling the truth about Tagen being her deceased husband's half brother. She was just so shocked that he would kill her brother.

"Looking at his criminal record it says that he has gone to jail for killing a group of drug dealers and pushers in Seattle and Port Angelos." Ashe answered.

Silverjames and Kails stood in front of Tagen Mitchell's house. They could tell he was a major pack rat. Silverjames walked towards the front porch and up the stairs to the front door. He knocked when Kails got up on the porch and next to him.

"Tagen Mitchell. We're with the FBI. I am Special Agent Andrew Silverjames and my partner is Special Agent Rapheal Kails. We would like to ask you a few questions about the murders of Jace Swan, Tabitha James, and Layla Andrews." Silverjames stated.

The door opened to a young man that seemed to be shocked that the FBI was on his front doorstep.

"Please come in, Agents. I know my place is a bit of a mess and I am sorry about it." Tagen stated.

Silverjames and Kails both walked into Tagen's house and noticed the disaster that he had been talking about.

"Where were you the night that Jace, Tabitha, and Layla were murdered?" Kails asked.

Kails and Silverjames watched Tagen's reaction to the question. Silverjames saw the remorse in Tagen's eyes.

"I was here watching a movie. I don't even know any of them." Tagen answered.

Kails let out a low ferral growl. He knew Tagen was lying because he was looking to the left.

"You know Jace Swan. He is your half brother, Mitchell Lanford's, wife's brother. Are you that stupid? Your fingerprints were all over Jace's pants. Now tell us the truth, Tagen." Silverjames growled.

Tagen looked at Silverjames and glared at him. He knew that Silverjames would figure out that he was related to Ashelia Lanford's deceased husband.

"Okay fine. If you must know. I killed that little drug pushing son of a bitch. Him and his two little friends. He was protecting those girls for no reason. I gave them LSD and raped the girls and chopped Jace's penis off. I also sowed the girls vagina's shut. They didn't deserve to live if they were friends with that drug pusher." Tagen retorted.

Kails looked at Tagen and pulled out his handcuffs and motioned for Tagen to turn around. Ash he did so Kails grabbed his right wrist and put the cuffs on.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attourney. If you can not afford one one will be appointed to you. Do you understand the rights you have?" Kails stated.

Ashe looked at Tagen and let a ferral growl rip through her chest. She looked at Seth as he put his arm around her waist.

"Honey. It's okay. You finally caught the fucker who killed your brother despite the fact that he is Mitchell's half brother." Seth stated.

Seth waatched Ashe's face as he said what he did. He knew she was royally pissed off at Tagen for the shear fact that he had killed her brother.

"I don't care if that little jerk is my ex-brother-in-law. He killed my brother and his two friends. That little jerk can go rot in hell for all I care. He had better be glad that I don't interrogate him myself." Ashe growled through her teeth.

Ashe glared at the glass between her and Tagen. She didn't care that she was engaged to Seth. She wanted to kill Tagen.

"Baby don't forget that Rapheal did say that Tagen did admit to everything that was in the case file. He knew how all three victims were killed. He is as you said a sexual sadist. You are doing your job, Ashelia. No on said it was going to be easy to lose your brother, your husband and your son. I know what it's like to lose someone. I lost my father and my sister." Seth explained.

Seth watched Ashe's face as he explained what he had remembered what Rapheal had said.

"I am sorry about your father and sister, Seth. He won't get away with murder." Ashe answered calmly.

Ashe and her team were getting ready to head out. Ashe pulled Seth to her. She didn't want to leave him behind.

"Come with us, Seth. I don't want to leave you behind. Charlie cand take care of your mom. I want you to come to Quantico." Ashe stated.

Seth smiled. He didn't want to see her go without him. She was his everything.

"I'll go. I don't want you to leave me. I did propose to you so I will go anywhere you go. Maybe you can introduce me to our current President. That would be really nice." Seth responded.

Ashe smiled. She was happy to be done with the case and happy that Seth wanted to go to Quantico with her.

"Does that mean we are going to call you Clearwater now, Ashe?" Storjohann wondered.

Storjhann looked at Ashe as he asked the questioned. He had been working with since before she had married Mitchell and he had just gotten used calling her Ashelia Lanford.

"Not until it's official, Landon. Until Seth and I get married I am still Ashelia Danielle Lanford. And when Seth and I are married then you can call me Ashe Clearwater." Ashe answered.

Seth smiled at the fact that he knew she would take his last name instead of keeping Mitchell's last name.

"Shalle we head to the plane and head to Quantico from Seattle then. I would like to see the HQ, Ashelia Clearwater.

Ashe was glad to be on the plane heading back to Quantico. She knew her father would send her the stuff from the funneral. She wished she could have stayed but she and her team had to get back to see if there was another case for them.

"Ashe, I'm sorry about your husband, son, and brother. I know how that feels." Kails stated.

Seth knew that everyone on the plane had lost someone dear to them. Seth was slowly adjusting to everyone on his fiancee's team.

"Ashelia. You're gonna be okay. They are all in a better place." Seth stated.

Ashe nodded. She knew they were in a better place. At least Bella was still alive.

"I know theyr are in a better place, Seth. I just can't believe that I lost three people during the course of one case. I think I need a vacation. I'll talk to the director about it when we get back to Quantico. I need to mourn the loss of my husband, son, and brother." Ashe stated.

Seth looked at Ashe from his seat across from her. He noticed that she smiled when she caught him looking at her. He could tell that she was sappy with him.

"Who are you going to have take your place while you are on your vacation, Ashe?" Kails asked.

Ashe looked at Kails after he had asked the question. She knew that there was one person that could take her place while she was on vacation.

"Landon Storjohann. You have been with me since I first joined the BAU. When I go on vacation I would like you to lead the team. If you have any problems please call me and I will try to help from home." Ashe answered.

Storjohann looked at Ashe and nodded. She knew that he was a good choice.

"Okay, Clearwater. Sorry I want to get used to your soon to be new last name." Storjohann responded.

The plane had finally landed in Quantico. Ashe smiled to finally get off the plane.

"Land. Thank god. I was getting tired of being on that plane. And yes that was my first plane ride." Seth stated.

Storjohann knew that once Ashe got her vacation time to grieve he was going to be in charge of the team.

"Seth, its okay. I acted the same way you just did my first on a plane. I was scared shitless of being on a plane." Ashe stated.

Seth was happy that someone understood how he felt on his first plane ride.

"Come on we have to get back to HQ so you can talk to the director about your vacation so you have the time to grieve." Silverjames stated.

Ashe looked at Silverjames and nodded. She knew Silverjames was only trying to help her.

"Let's go then. It would be nice to get my vacation setup." Ashe responded.

Kails looked at Ashe and he felt sorry for her. He knew what it was like to lose a sibling. Ashe walked towards the SUV's that were left for the agents. She was ser on getting back to HQ so she could see about getting a little bit of vacation time to grieve and marry Seth.

"Alright then let's go before it gets too dark." Seth exclaimed.

The director looked at Ashe and knew that she was prepared for a vacation. He saw how much she needed to grieve her loved ones.

"Ashelia. I know you need this time off to grieve and to get remmarried to Seth Clearwater. Well take three weeks. You need it." the directior stated.

Ashe smiled. She liked working for him. She knew that he would keep her updated on the cases her team had during her vvacation.

"Thank you, director. Please keep me updated on the cases that my teams handles." Ashe responded.

The director nodded at the fact that Ashe was trying to keep tabs on her team while she was on vacation.

"Don't worry, Ashelia. I'll keep you up to date. Who do you have in charge while you are on vacation?" the director wondered.

Ashe looked at the director and nodded. She knew the director would ask who he needed to talk to.

"Landon Storjohann. The Derrick Morgan of my team. He has been apart of my team since I joined the BAU. My team will listen to him. They like him as much as they like me. So don't worry no fights will break out. I can promise you that, director. And if a fight does break out they all know I will ring their necks when I get back." Ashe answered.

The director nodded at the thought that Landon Storjohann would be leading the team that was under his best BAU agent. He knew Landon would always be Ashelia's second in command.

"Landon is your second in command isn't he, Ashelia? Or is that just me thinking things over too much?" the director wondered.

Ashe nodded. She knew that the director was only curious.

"Yes Landon is my second in command. You were right about that." Ashe answered.

Seth smiled at Ashe as she walked down the aisle to him. He saw that Charlie was crying.

"Isn't she beautiful, Jake?" Seth wondered.

Jacob looked at Ashe and smiled. He was what Seth Saw but didn't imprint.

"Yeah she is, Seth. Mittchell will be happy that another Quileute is taking care of Ashelia. She'll be a great mother." Jacob answered.

Ashe looked at Seth and Jacob. She smiled desppite the fact that she was grieving the loss of her family.

"You look beautiful, Ashelia. Mitchell would be happy that you're moving on." Chief Swan stated.

Chief Swan looked at Ashe and smiled. He knew she was grieving the loss of the three people she loved.

"Thanks, dad. I'm glad that you were able to make it. I'm also glad that Jake, Edward, Bells, and Nessie could make it too." Ashe answered.

Chief Swan stepped forward and put Ashe's hand in Seth's hands. He smiled at them and went to sit next to Renee and Phil.

Storjohann stared at the newest case file and shook his head. He knew Ashe put him in charge for a reason.

"You'll do fine, Landon. Ashelia believes in you. She knows you can do it. You have been with her since she first joined the BAU." the director stated.

The director watched Storjohann as he looked the case file over. He could see that Storjohann was worried about the fact that this was his first case as acting leader.

"I'll get ahold of Ashe if I have any problems during the course of the cases we have during her vacation." Storjohann stated.

Storjohann looked at Kails, Silverjames, and Hunter. He knew that Zidane Hunter was joining the team.

"Ashe knows that Zidane Hunter is joining your team, Landon. Your team lneeded someone with Zidane's expertise." the director answered.

Ashe and Seth had returned to Quantico a week later. They had enjoyed the two week honeymoon.

"Seth, honey. I am two weeks late. I think I'm pregnant." Ashe stated.

Seth looked at Ashe and smiled. This was the one thing that would make his little family complete. He was excited that he was going to be a father.

"I hope you are, Mrs. Clearwater." Seth responded.

Ashe smiled at Seth when he calle her 'Mrs. Clearwater'. She could feel the changes in her body that it was making the changes for the pregnancy.

"Shall we get a pregnancy test to make sure?" Ashe asked.

Seth smiled and looked at Ashe. He, like Ashe, wanted to be sure that he was going to be a father.

"Yeah let's be sure." Seth answered.

Kails stood in front of a house and shook his head. He knew that he would have to talk to his father for the shear fact that his father was a major suspect in the case that his team was working on.

"Rapheal Kails. My name is Special Agent Rapheal Kails Jr. I need to ask you a few questions about where you were the night of Saphira Marie Kails' death." Kails stated.

Rapheal opened the door and looked at his only son. He was shocked byt the fact that Kails was a federal agent.

"Hello, Rapheal Jr. Come in please." Rapheal stated.

Kails walked in and saw his stepmother, Anyanka Jones, sitting in the living room.

"Hi, Anya. Now, father. I need to ask you a few questions about..." Kails stammered.

"Where I was the night your sister, Saphira Marie, was murdered." Rapheal finished.

Kails nodded and looks at his stepmother. He could tell that she hated him.

"Where were you that night?" Kails asked.

Anyanka glared at Kails. She knew that her only stepson was accusing his father of murdering his sister.

"Your father was here with me watching Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Kisai had stopped by asking about a plan." Anyanka answered.

Kails glared at Anyanka. He could tell that she was outing his father's henchman, Kisai Michaels.

Ashe sat in the director's office correcting all her paperwork and her badge. She looked up at the sound of footsteps in the office.

"Hey, Clearwater. Welcome back. How was your vacation? And how did the wedding go?" Silverjames asked.

"The vacation was excellent. And the wedding and honeymoon were fanominal. Seth and I found out that we are expecting." Ashe answered.

Silverjames smiled at the thought that Seth and Ashe were going to have a child.

"That's awesome, Ashe. I'm happy for you and Seth." Silverjames exclaimed.

Ashe looked at the door as the director walked in with Ashe's new badge.

"Thank you, director. It's good to be back at work. What cases did I miss?" Ashe wondered.

The director smiled. He looked over Ashelia's finished paperwork. He noticed the neatly signed new last name: _**Ashelia Danielle Clearwater.**_

__"You're welcome, Ashelia. And your team only had one case and it was in Angel Hills California. Dealing with Kails' family." the director answered.

Silverjames nodded when Ashe looked at him. He knew she was shocked because of the fact that one of the other members of her team would possible lose a loved one.

"Oh we have another member in our team. He helped with the Forks case. His name is Zidane James Hunter." Silverjames explained.

Ashe looked up at Silverjames with shock in her blue eyes. She didn't think Zidane Hunter would be joining her team.

"Lovely. For once I wouldn't mind not being th only female on my team. But oh well I guess I'll have to get used to being the only female on my team." Ashe stated.

Silverjames moved towards the corner of the desk as Seth stepped up to stand next to his sitting wife.

"Honey. You have an appointment today. Is your paperwork done?" Seth wondered.

Zidane watched as Ashelia walked into the building. He knew nothing but what was in her sleeve about her.

"Hey, Lanford." Zidane stated.

Ashe shook her head. She never thought somone would call her by her deceased husband's last name.

"My last name is Clearwater, Zidane. I got married while I was on vacation after the Forks case." Ashe stated.

Zidane looked at Ashe and saw that she was telling him the truth. He knew that she was looking him over to see that he was good enough for her team.

"Okay, I guess you''ll do for my team's communications specialist. I will say this much you..." Ashe stammered and collapsed.

"What's her name, Zidane?" a nurse asked.

Zidane studdered. He couldn't get Ashe's name out. Ashe looked at him and glared. She pulled the oxygen mask off her face.

"My name is Ashelia Danielle Clearwater. I am married to Seth Andrew Clearwater, a Quileute. I am from Forks Washington." Ashe answered.

The nurse looked at Ashe and finally knew who she was. She had been with Ashe when she had her son.

"How is your son doing nowadays?" the nurse asked.

Ashe teared up at the bring up of her dead son. She knew that he was in a better place.

"He passed away. Well he was murdered and so was his father. I got remarried three weeks ago." Ashe answered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

_ Ashe stared at Zidane as he glared at her husband. She could tell that he really hated Seth._

_ "Hunter! Don't make me Gibbs slap you for glaring at my husband. So if you don't want to be slapped quit glaring at my husband." Ashe growled._

_ Seth put his hand on her shoulder. He knew her horomones were high because of the pregnancy. He had talked to the director about getting special clearence to be around Ashe while she was at work to make sure she didn't miscarry._

_ "Ashelia, ignore commander dusche monkey here. You need to make sure you don't lose our child." Seth stated._

_ Ashe looked over at Seth and smiled. She knew he was the only one who could calm her down. He was her best friend and her lover all in one._

_ "How can you stand him, Lanford? He is hindering you." Zidane wondered._

_ Seth growled at Zidane. He knew that if he lost complete control of his temper he would phase and he didn't want to lose his temper nor did he want to hurt Ashelia and his child._

_ "MY LAST NAME IS __**CLEARWATER**__, ZIDANE!" Ashe screamed._

_ Zidane stood up and looked at Ashe. He could tell that she was going to be horomonal during her pregnancy._

_ "Maybe you should find someone else to be your communications specialist. I don't do good with pregnant women. I'm sorry, Ashe. I really am." Zidane stated._

_ Ashe stood and looked at Zidane. She shook her head. She knew Zidane would try to pull off the team because of her pregnancy._

_ "If you must then go. I don't care but I won't be pregnant forever. And you know that because your wife was pregnant with your daughter, Renesmee Carlie Hunter." Ashe growled._

_ Zidane slumped back into his seat. He knew that she was telling the truth about the whole pregnancy._

_ "I'm sorry, Clearwater. Please don't yell at me again." Zidane responded._

_ Ashe stared at the case file in front of her. She seemed subdued by the fact that she was going to her friend and author, Hermione A. James', hometown of Emporia Kansas._

_ "Ashe, are you going to be okay? You seem to be in pain." Zidane wondered._

_ "I'm fine, Hunter. Just worried about my friend. She's a writer. Her pen name is Hermione Anne James. I've read some of her books She's a good author." Ashe answered._

_ Zidane looked at Ashe and could tell she had a slight baby bump from her pregnancy._

_ "A lot of the cases the director has choosen for our team have been about people each member has an attachment to somehow. I mean the case I joined your team on in Forks Washington. You lost your brother, husband and five year old son. Then the Kails case was based around Rapheal's family. And then Storjohann lost his brother to prison. The only person who hasn't had a single case around them is that Silverjames guy." Zidane explained._

_ Everything had become clear to Ashe as she looked the case over. The director was trying to see if the younger members of her team had it in them to stay with the BAU._

_ "The director is trying to see if the younger members of our team can handle being apart of the BAU. I am just hoping that they can handle losing someone they know or are related to." Ashe responded._

_ "Death is peaceful but life is harder. Bella Swan." Ashe whispered._

_ Ashe watched each of her team members look over the case file. She could see that Silverjames was worried about his family. She could tell that he was from Kansas._

_ "Ashe don't worry. Silverjames can hold his own. He is a great federal agent." Zidane stated._

_ Zidane looked at Ashe as he made the statement that he did. He could tell that Silverjames was a strong person and could handle losing someone._

_ "He is a great federal agent but you never know. He might not handle losing someone. I'm not downplaying one of my best agents. There was one agent before some of my agents had joined the BAU. An agent that was apart of my team who couldn't handle the loss of one of his family members. He had lost all of his family in a case and he went ballistic on the girl that had killed his family. So as long as Silverjames doesn't go crazy we are good." Ashe responded._

_ Ashe knew Silverjames would be fine. She had told him that he was her best friend._

_ "Sounds like you know him pretty well. The director found a perfect leader for this team. You make sure that all of your team has someone to talk to." Zidane stated._

_ Zidane knew that what he said was true. He knew that Ashe was the perfect leader for this BAU team. She would always hold her own when it came to the cases her team had._

_ Seth kept a close eye on Ashe. He kneew he was being overprotective of his wife and unborn child but he would rather keep them safe over lose both of them to an idiotic serial killer that Ashe and her team were trying to find._

_ "Hey, Seth. Are you coming or are you going to sit there all day?" Ashe wondered._

_ Ashe looked at Seth and smiled. She knew that he would protect her and their child._

_ "Yeah, I'm coming, Ashelia. Sorry was thinking." Seth answered._

_ Seth smiled back at Ashe. He knew that he would always have her by his side._

_ "Don't think too hard. Don't want to lose you." Ashe stated._

_ Silverjames walked onto the plane. He walked over to Ashe and Seth. His eyes held shock and dismay._

_ "Ashe. I can't do this. I don't see how you could do this." Silverjames weeped._

_ Ashe looked at him and could tell he wasn't ready for this case and losing family or friends._

_ "Andrew. I know it's difficult to lose people. You know I lost Jace, Mitchell, and James." Ashe answered._

_ Silverjames looked at her and couldn't see how she did it. He couldn't even see how she could be so strong._

_ "Andrew. Think about it this way. You can make sure your family or friends that were murdered in this case would want you to catch the idiotic son of a bitch that murdered them so their deths weren't in vain. You don't want their killer to have the satisfaction of getting rid of the one agent that could find whoever killed them. Do you want that idiot to have that gratification, dude?" Seth wondered._

_ Ashe knew that Seth was only trying to help Silverjames. She could see that Silverjames was understanding what Seth was saying._

_ "Thanks, Seth. You're right I don't want that sorry son of a bitch to have the satisfaction of me running away from this case." Silverjames stated._

_ Kails watched Ashe as she looked at the evidence collected so far on the James case. He knew that she would find out who had killed everyone of the people that were murdered._

_ "That's it. He knew every one of the people that was killed by our Jack the Ripper. But why would he do this." Ashe curiously wondered._

_ Ashe looked at Kails and saw the questionin his eyes. She could tell he wanted to ask her. She nodded._

_ "Who are you talking about, Clearwater?" Kails wondered._

_ Kails always wondered how Ashe could figure out every case they had with only the evidence they had collected in three or four days time._

_ "James Johnson. He knew all the victims. He is the only one that could possibly do a passion crime like this one. He has been tried." Ashe responded._

_ Ashe glared at the evidence in front of her. She could tell that all of the evidence pointed to James Johnson. She looked at Seth and then at Kails._

_ "So let's find this idiot." Kails stated._

_ Kails looked at all of the evidence and he noticed the connection that Ashe was talking about that made James Johnson the likely suspect. He watched Ashe pull out her phone and call Gibbs._

_ "Gibbs could you look up James Johnson's address?" Ashe asked._

_ "Yeah. Give me a few minutes, Clearwater." Gibbs answered._

_ Seth sat next to Ashe and looked at the evidence in front of her. He knew that she was wanting to put someone in jail for what happened to the people who were now in a better place._

_ "Hurry up, Gibbs. We cant wait forever." Seth stated._

_ Kails could hear the tapping of the keys on Gibbs' keyboard. He knew that Gibbs would always be a great help to every case that the team had._

_ "721 Market. He has GPS on his phone and it's on. He is currently at 224 east sixth. It's a women's homeless shelter. He may be looking for his next victim." Gibbs answered._

_ Ashe looked at Seth. She stood up and grabbed her phone. She looked at Kails and motioned for both men to follow her._

_ "Thanks, Gibbs. You're always a great help to cases." Ashe stated._

_ Ashe hung up then. Kails was following Seth and Ashe to the vehicles._

_ "So off to 224 east sixth it is. Hopefully he is still there trying to find a victim when we get there to arrest his stupid ass." Kails stated._

_ James glared at his reflection in the two way mirror. He hated the fact that he was being interrogated by a pregnant bitch of an FBI agent._

_ "Well hello. I am Special Agent Ashelia Clearwater. You are James Daniel Johnson. Do you know why you were brought here, James?" Ashe asked calmly._

_ Ashe watched his expression as she asked the question. She knew the idiot wouldn't answer truthfully but she had to ask to see if he would answer it the way she wanted him to answer._

_ "Because I am a suspect in a murder investigation like I was last time. This time you better have substatial evidence on me." James answered._

_ James continued to glare at his reflection in the mirror. He could tell that his answer wasn't what Ashelia wanted to hear._

_ "This time, like last time, we have enough evidence to convict you. You forget, Johnson, you were convicted last time. Or did you forget that tiny factor from our last encounter six years ago?" Ashe wondered._

_ Kails and Silverjames watched Ashe and Johnson's encounter from the other side of the two way glass. They both knew that Seth was her protection at all times._

_ "Are you sure that Seth can keep his cool during an interrogation of this intensity, Andrew?" Kails wondered._

_ Silverjames looked at Kails and nodded. He knew that Seth could keep his cool._

_ "I'm sure, Rapheal. Seth wouldn't want to hurt Ashe in any way, shape, or form. You know that as well as I do." Silverjames answered._

_ Kails watched Seth and shook his head. He knew that Silverjames was telling the truth. He knew Seth was a good guy._

_ "Now tell my wife the truth, Johnson." Seth stated._

_ James finally noticed Seth and could see there was something about Seth that he didn't want to fuck with._

_ "Okay fine, dude. I murdered those people. Each and every one of them pissed me off. They always asked the same inane questions 'Why are you doing this?', 'Who are you?', 'What have I done to you?'" James responded._

_ Ashe shook her head and stood up. She knew that the evidence that she was six months pregnant was showing._

_ "Seth. Thank you. Now James why don't you stand up so I can cuff you. Or do you want my husband to tackle you to the ground and cuff you." Ashe growled._

_ James glared at Ashe but didn't stand. He would rather deal with her retard of a husband over her and her pregnancy. He watched Ashe hand over her handcuffs to her husband who took them and pounced him._

_ The director looked Seth over and could see that he was perfect for the FBI. He could see why Ashe let him arrest James Johnson. He could see that Seth had an air about him that would intimidate whoever was getting interrogated by Ashe._

_ "You and your wife make a good interrogation team. So I would like to give you a permanent job as an actual federal agent. Not only that but you will be apart of your wife's team because Andrew Silverjames can't handle this job." the director proposed._

_ Seth thought about the idea of working with Ashe and still be able to protect her. He knew that Ashe would be happy with whatever her decided._

_ "Yeah I'll join the FBI. I want to help with any case that I can." Seth answered._

_ The director looked at Seth and nodded. He knew that Seth had to have his picture taken for his temporary badge._

_ "Well all we need to do is get you a permanent FBI badge and get you in for weapon field test. Then you will be ready. Are you sure you're ready to be a federal agent?" the director wondered._

_ Seth nodded. He knew that he would be a great federal agent and he also knew he was ready for this task._

_ "Yes I am ready to be a federal agent. I know I can do this, director." Seth answered._

_ Silverjames looked at Seth and Ashe. He dropped his head as Ashe shook her head._

_ "I'm sorry, Clearwater. I can't handle losing family and friends to an idiot like Johnson. He killed my whole family. I'm the only survivor of the Silverjames family. I have funnerals out the ass to set up." Silverjames explained._

_ Ashe nodded and looked at Seth. She knew that he was Silverjames' replacement._

_ "If that's your choice then I support you completely. Just don't be a stranger to the team." Ashe responded._

_ Silverjames smiled at the fact that Ashe was supporting his decision whole heartedly._

_ "Thank you, Ashe. I'm glad that you are supporting my decision. And thank you, Seth, for taking my spot on the team. I know you just want to protect Ashe but I appreciate the fact that you joined. You are a lot stronger than I am. You can hold your temper." Silverjames stated._

_ Seth nodded his approval of what he said. He knew that Silverjames was making this choice for his own well being._

_ "You're welcome, Andrew. I'm glad to help. And you are as strong as I am just in a different way. You have a strong sense of friendship and trust. You believe in everyone around you." Seth explained._

_ Ashe looked down at the case file in front of her. She saw the one piece of evidence that shocked her._

_ "You're welcome, Andrew. I hope your days are full of happiness. But there is one thing you need to know. You're going to get targeted. I would like to put you in protective custody." Ashe stated._

_ Silverjames looked at Ashe with shock in his eyes. He didn't think someone would want him dead. Though he didn't know who would want him dead._

_ "Who would want me dead? As far as I know everyone that knows me likes me." Silverjames stated._

_ Storjohann kept a close eye on Silverjames' house. He knew his friend didn't really like the whole protective custody thing for the shear fact he could protect himself._

_ "Could this be anymore boring? I mean Andrew can protect himself but I guess everyone doesn't want to lose someone that they have worked with for so long." Storjohann exclaimed._

_ Kails, who had come with Storjohann, looked at him and nodded in agreement. He knew that all the cases that they had been through with Silverjames had helped all of them become friends with him._

_ "It probably could get a lot more boring, Landon. Yeah protective custody of someone we have worked with can keep us from getting to know our team member." Kails responded._

_ Looking around Storjohann noticed someone watching Silverjames' house. He could see that it was a female. She looked to be about twenty-three. She was in a lime green Mercades Guardian._

_ "You see that lime green Mercades Guardian. The young girl in it seems to have been watching Silverjames' house for longer than we have. She acts like she has something that she either has to say or something to show him." Storjohann pointed out._

_ Kails noticed the car pretty quickly. He noticed that Storjohann was right. He watched her and recognized her._

_ "That's Tristam Saphira Kails-Hunter. My half-sister. My stepmother, Anya Jones, is her mother. She used to have a second personality. I wonder why she is watching Andrew's house. She has no connection to this case. Or to Andr...wait yes she does. She was married to Andrew's brother Dalan James Silverjames. Her eldest child, a son, is Andrew's nephew. Zidane must have told her about the whole protective custody thing. She is very protective of her family if her connection to them is her son. James hasn't seen his uncle for years." Kails explained._

_ Storjohann soon noticed the resemblance between Kails and his half sister. He didn't think he would meet another one of Kails' sisters._

_ "Did she dye her bangs to look like that? Or is that from her second personality?" Storjohann wondered._

_ Kails didn't know her bangs were black until Storjohann had said something about it. He felt like an idiot._

_ "Probably from her alternate personality which put black streaks in her hair." Kails answered._

_ Storjohann soon noticed a young man come out of Silverjames' house. He noticed that he held his mother's facial features but his uncle's black hair color._

_ "Now I see what you are saying, Rapheal. Her son has some of Andrew's family." Storjohann explained._

_ Kails nodded and watched his nephew walked ober to his mother's car. He looked over at Storjohann and Kails. He ran over to the car._

_ "Uncle Rapheal! Hi!" he said._

_ Storjohann looked at the young man and smiled at the fact that Kails' nephew was really happy to see him._

_ "Hello, James. How are you doing? Oh. James this is my partner Special Agent Landon Storjohann. Landon this is my nephew James Silverjames." Kails stated._

_ James looked at Storjohann and nodded. He had a habit of being shy around new people but he always opened up when he was introduced by a family member._

_ "Hello, Agent Storjohann. I'm doing fine, Uncle Rapheal. I have a sixteen year old sister named Renesmee now. Mom's doing good. As you know mom got remarried after dad died. Uncle Nathaniel is in prison for murdering four people." James explained._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

_ Ashe stared at the newest case file. She noticed that it was a Rhode Island case._

_ "Just great. How are we going to keep an eye on Andrew and do this case? God the one time that I wish I had a bigger team or a second team to send on this case so I could keep Andrew safe." Ashe softly growled._

_ Storjohann looked at Ashe and shook his heead. He knew that she was only trying to figure out how they were going to do two things at once._

_ Ashe looked up as the director plus someone who she didn't know though she could see the family resemblance to Kails._

_ "Ashe. This is Tristam Saphira Kails-Hunter. She has an idea for you." the director introduced._

_ "Hello, Tristam. What's your idea? Hopefully it's something to help with what's going on right now." Ashe stated._

_ Tristam looked at Ashe as though she was crazy but she understood the stress of working for the goverment._

_ "First off I work for NCIS so I know how it feels to be stressed out. Second off I can have my NCIS team watch over Andrew to make sure whoever wants him dead doesn't get to him any time soon. This way you don't have to stretch your team short." Tristam explained._

_ Ashe never thought she would be working with NCIS. She was greatful that Tristam was willing to help keep Silverjames safe._

_ "Thank you, Tristam. I really appreciate it. This really helps a lot. And it will mean a lot to Andrew. And to my team and myself." Ashe graciously stated._

_ Tristam nodded. Though she never thought that her team would be working with the BAU. She never thought the BAU would need her help._

_ "No problem, Ashe. I don't mind having my team help with something like this." Tristam answered._

_ Storjohann watched the scenery as they drove to West Warwick Rhode Island._

_ "Don't worry, Landon. As some of the other cases this is your test. I know you can keep your cool." Seth explained._

_ Seth looked at some of the scenery but kept his eyes on the road. He knew that Storjohann was worried about who had died in his family or who of his friends had been murdered._

_ "Thanks for the support, Seth. I think you are a great addition to our team. You're like Ashe. You have a gentle personality." Storjohann stated._

_ Storjohann noticed how Seth was always trying to make sure everyone on the team was okay. He knew that Seth had only just started working for the FBI but he had an air about him._

_ "Thanks, Landon. That means a lot coming from you. Ashe has told me a lot about you. She said you are a very gentle soul. She also said that you always had her back since both of you started at the BAU. She's really lucky to have a friend like you, Landon. You were there for her when Mitchell and James were murdered in Forks. You made her think there was hope in what she does for the BAU." Seth explained._

_ Seth could see that what he said was helping Storjohann see the light about Ashe._

_ "She really said that about me, Seth. Or are you shitting me? Ashe and I both joined the BAU six years ago. We became friends then. Then we were added to the same team and the director saw Ashe's potential as a leader and when she became leader of the team I became her second in command so she knew someone would have her back that knew her from day one. She was the life of the party back then. And then we had our first case in Forks. That one was a doozy. Charlie Jameson was trying to rid Forks of hookers, prostitutes, strippers, and anyone else that would pleasure a man for money. Back then Ashe was still Ashelia Danielle Swan. While we were doing that case she met and fell in love with Mitchell. They were like you and Ashe are now. When we finally caught Jameson he had killed his final victim. Therer was something unnerving about the last victim. We found out later it was Leah Clearwater, your sister. Jameson said he had killed her because she was a whore, a slut. He got the death sentence. But as you saw he broke out but we caught him again." Storjohann explained._

_ Storjohann could tell that Seth was trying to absorb all of what he was saying about the first case._

_ "Wow. I knew Ashe when we were kids but when she left to start her life as an FBI agent I never thought that she would come back as an agent on a case. Two different cases for that matter. Nor did I think she would be with Mitchell or lose him and fall for me. The first case was the one that I thought Ashe would crack on but she was a lot stronger then I thought. When she came back for the second case in Forks I never thought that Tagen Mitchell would have killed Jace, Tabitha, and Layla. Sorry." Seth answered._

_ Ashe looked at the case file a little more extensively and found that the young 'Jane Doe' was blegened in the back of the head._

_ "Damn it all to hell and back. What the hell is going on? I can't believe that the director is testing my team. Ashe stated. _

_ The chief of police had been helping Ashe learn about West Warwick. She could tell that Ashe was frustrated._

_ "The young girl was found about four miles northwest of here. We were hoping someone would have come to identify her but no one has." the chief explained._

_ The chief could tell that Ashe wanted to find the young girl's family._

_ "Have you done a press confrence, Chief?" Ashe asked._

_ Ashe could see by the look the chief was giving her she had not done a press confrence at all._

_ "Well I'll have to talk to Agent Hunter about it. We need to do a press confrence to see if anyone knows our Jane Doe." Ashe responded._

_ The chief nodded. She knew that Ashe was trying to help._

_ "Thank you, Ashe. I've never had to do a press confrence until now. We hanven't had a murder until now." the chief responded._

_ Seth and Kails drove to the site where the young Jane Doe had been found. Seth soon parked the SUV and got out._

_ "This is gonna take awhile. But hopefully we find something that could help us. Maybe something to help figure out who our Jane Doe is." Seth stated._

_ Kails looked around. He was trying to find something that would identify their Jane Doe._

_ "Hopefully we do find something, Seth. It would be nice." Kails answered._

_ Seth soon spotted a card. It looked like an ID card. He walked over and with a glove picked it up._

_ "Hey, Rapheal. I found our Jane Doe's ID. Her name is Tristam Silverhawk. Looks like she was from Lindsay, New York. She's twenty-two." Seth stated._

_ Kails walked over to Seth and looked at the ID. He knew that Seth was trying to adjust to being an FBI agent._

_ "There were days after I joined the BAU that I honestly thought that I wasn't going to be able to handle being an agent because the first case I helped with was in Nala Hills, Montana. We were trying to catch the infamous Tristam Duo. At the time I didn't think it was my half sister Tristam Kails-Jones and her half brother Tristam Xain. They were both thirteen at the time. And of course Saphira was dealing with her second personality. She hated the second personality as much as the many people her and Nathaniel killed. They had murdered one thousand six hundred and seventy two people. When we had finally caught both of them Nathaniel was at Nala Hills High and Saphira was at Valya and Dante Ricka's place. It nearly caused me to quit because of the fact that my half sister went to juvenile hall. I was crushed by the fact that she had helped murder so many Nala Hills residents. As soon as she was let out of jail it was as though she was a completely different person. I didn't think I would've had to put one of my half sisters in jail. Let alone juvenile hall." Kails explained._

_ Seth looked at Kails like he was crazy. He understood what Kails was trying to explain. He knew that every member on the team wanted him to see how they handled their first case._

_ "Thank you, Rapheal. You have given me new insight about the first case." Seth stated._

_ Kails watched Seth's face to see his reaction to the story of his first case. He knew how much it meant to Seth to hear about his teammates first case. He already knew that Storjohann had told Seth about his first case with Ashe._

_ "Ashe is a good team leader for our BAU team. She always knows how to keep our team as tight knit as we are now. She makes sure each one of us is okay. She doesn't like losing a member of our team to quitting because she worries that they are going to have a fit of insanity. She is very engimatic. She puzzles everyone but she knows how to keep our spirits up though." Kails explained._

_ Seth nodded. He had knew Ashe all his life. He knew that she was a very puzzling person and he couldn't really read her at times. He also knew he couldn't live without her because she was the girl that he had imprinted on._

_ "She is a great person, Rapheal. I grew up with her. She was just my best friend back then. I didn't think I would fall for her back then. She has become my everything. Shall we get this ID to her so she can have Gibbs look for her family?" Seth wondered._

_ Ashe looked at the ID that Seth and Kails had found where the young girl was found._

_ "Thank God. Finally something to go on. Her name is Tristam Silverhawk. She's from Lindsay New York. Great job, you two. This is the best possible information we could get." Ashe exclaimed._

_ Seth smiled at the thought that he had found something useful. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Gibbs._

_ "Yeah, Clearwater. What do you need?" Gibbs asked._

_ "Yeah could you find Tristam Danielle Silverhawk's parents? They need to come to West Warwick Rhode Island to identify the body of their daughter." Seth stated._

_ Seth could hear the repetitive tap of Gibbs' keyboard. He hadn't had to call Gibbs until now._

_ "Bingo. Here's the answer to your question, Seth. Duscha and James Silverhawk. They live at eighty-three foster center road in Foster Rhode Island. They moved from Lindsay, New York when Tristam was six years of age." Gibbs answered._

_ Ashe looked up at Seth and then his cell. She motioned for Seth to give her his cell phone._

_ "Don't hang up, Gibbs. Ashe wants to talk to you." Seth stated as he handed his cell to Ashe._

_ "Gibbs. Can you get me either Duscha or James' cell phone number?" Ashe asked._

_ Seth could once again hear the quick repetitive typing on Gibbs' keyboard. Seth knew that Ashe needed to get ahold of either Duscha or James._

_ "Ashe. Duscha's cell is 401-397-1672." Gibbs answered._

_ Duscha looked at the body of her daughter. She didn't think she wouldd have to identify her only child._

_ "That is my daughter. This is Tristam Danielle Silverhawk. I didn't think I would have to identify my daughter's body. She was kind to everyone that she knew. Whoever killed her either didn't know her or knew her and thought she was a freak." Duscha explained._

_ Ashe nodded. She knew what it was like to be considered a freak because she was married to a werewolf and pregnant with his child._

_ "Do you know anyone who would want to kill your daughter for being apart of the ANGEL Orginization?" Ashe wondered._

_ James looked at Ashe and understood why she knew about the ANGEL Orginization. He could tell that she was apart of the Orginizaion herself._

_ "There is one person I can think of. His name is Tristam Jones. He hated me in High School and he thought it would be best to get even with me by killing my daughter." James responded._

_ Ashe nodded. She knew James was grieving the loss of his daughter. She knew what it was like to have to grieve a child._

_ "Where does Tristam Jones live?" Ashe wondered._

_ James looked at Duscha and then he looked at Ashe. He knew tha Ashe could see the wings._

_ "He lives on Foster Center road. Sixty-three foster center road." Duscha stated._

_ Ashe nodded. She knew how they felt losing a child. She understood the hatred that they had against Tristam Jones._

_ "Thank you. We will find Jones. Do you have any questions?" Ashe wondered._

_ Duscha nodded. Her mind was made up about asking the question she was thinking._

_ "How was our daughter was killed, Agent Clearwater?" Duscha asked._

_ Ashe knew that she was going to ask that question. She knew that she had to answer the question that Duscha had asked._

_ "She had a blunt force trama to the back of her head. The impression in the back of her head looks to be a baseball bat or a two by four." Ashe answered._

_ Storjohann and Zidane stared at the Jones house. They both knew that he was there because they heard the tv and heard two voices. One being male and the other being female._

_ "Come on, Landon. Let's go get this idiot." Zidane stated._

_ Zidane walked up to the house. He walked up the steps and knocked on the front door._

_ "One minute." the male voice stated._

_ Storjohann joined Zidane on the porch. He could hear movement on the other side of the door. The door finally opened to a young man. He looked at Storjohann and Zidane._

_ "We are Special Agents Hunter and Storjohann. We have a few questions we could like to ask you about the death of Tristam Danielle Silverhawk." Zidane explained._

_ The young man had a shocked glare in his eyes. He knew the Silverhawk family and hated them._

_ "My name is Tristam Jones. I kinda figured that Duscha and Jamie would say that I killed their brat of a daughter. She deserved what she got though I wasn't the one that did it. I was home all night with my sister Tayla. She can tell you that." Tristam answered._

_ Storjohann looked at Tristam's sister and noticed the disgusted look she was giving her brother. He never understood siblings._

_ "Tayla is he saying the truth? Or is he just brining you into the middle of it all?" Storjohann asked._

_ Tayla stood up and walked towards her brother and Gibbs slapped him._

_ "He's lying. He wasn't at home at all the night that Jamie and Duscha's daughter was murdered. When he did come home he was covered in blood. He wanted me to cover for him because he had killed the Silverhawk girl. He wanted Jamie to pay for dumping me. Tristam here still wanted to make Jamie pay. When I walked outside the following moring I saw the baseball bat that was covered in blood." Tayla answered._

_ Tristam glared at his sister. He thought she would cover for him in the fact that he was her twin brother._

_ "Well it looks like we need his clothing from that night and the baseball bat that he used. If you could please get those for us please, Tayla. As for you, Tristam, turn around and put your hands behind your back." Zidane stated._

_ Tayla scrambled off to get the stuff that she was asked to get. She grabbed the bat first and then grabbed her brother's clothing. She returned to the door with the items and handed them to Stojohann and Zidane. Zidane had put the cuffs on Tristam. He didn't think it would be this easy._

_ "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attourney. If you can not afford one one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights?" Storjohann wondered._

_ Tristam noddedd. He hated his sister for ratting him out. He wanted her dead for that little factor._

_ "I understand. Watch your back when I get out of jail, Tayla. You're next to die. You better hope I don't find you when I get out because I will find you and kill you for doing this to me, you stupid bitch." Tristam growled._

_ Storjohann put the items in an evidence bags and them grabbed Tristam by the scruff of his collar._

_ "Come on, you sick fuck." Storjohann growled._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

_ Storjohann had once again taken command of the team due to Ashe going on maternaty leave._

_ "How long have you worked for the BAU, Landon?" Zidane wondered._

_ Zidane had always been curious to why Ashe had left Storjohann in charge when she would leave._

_ "Six years. It will be seven next month. I started at the same time Ashe did. The director saw more potential in Ashe being leader. She had me become her second in command." Storjohann asnwered._

_ Seth sat in the lobby of the delivery ward with Chief Swan, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob. He was nervous because he had fainted in the delivery room._

_ "Seth, don't worry. It happens. This is your first child. It will be a healthy baby..."Jacob stated as the nurse walked up to them._

_ "Mr. Clearwater? You have a healthy baby girl. Your wife said I should ask you about a name." the nurse stated handing Seth his daughter._

_ Chief Swan knew that Seth was looking at him for help. He had two daughters of his own._

_ "Jesikah Renae Clearwater. J-E-S-I-K-A-H. R-E-N-A-E." Seth answered._

_ Jacob smiled at his niece. He knew that Seth would be a great father._

_ "May I hold her, son?" Chief Swan asked._

_ Seth nodded and stood up. He walked the few feet and handed Chief Swan his newest granddaughter._

_ "She's a beautiful girl, Seth. She has Ashelia's eyes but your brown hair and facial features. She is special and she will grow up to be you and Ashelia's little princess. Nessie be gentle that's your newborn cousin." Bella explained._

_ Bella understood Seth's fear of losing Jesikah to something unknown to him. She knew that fear because she thought she was going to lose Renesmee in the beginning._

_ "She's sturdy, Seth. And Bella is right she had you and Ashe's features. And she definantly looks like a Jesikah." Chief Swan stated._

_ Seth looked down the hallway and saw that a nurse was wheeling Ashe down the hallway. He walked over to her when she was but a few feet away._

_ "She's beautiful, Ashelia. Her name is Jesikah Renae Clearwater. She has your eyes." Seth stated as he wheeled Ashe over to Chief Swan and the others._

_ Ashe smiled at her father, who was happily smiling down at Jesikah. She was happy. Her father had two granddaughters: __**Renesmee Carlie Cullen**__ and __**Jesikah Renae Clearwater**__.._

_ "I think she's gonna have your curls, Charlie. Her hair is curling slightly now. She is a perfect cross of me and Seth. I couldn't ask for a better then Jesikah." Ashe stated._

_ Storjohann smiled as he watched Ashe and Seth walk into the office with a carseat. He was glad to see them._

_ "Ashelia! Seith! Hey it's good to see you guys. How are you doing?" Storjohann wondered._

_ Ashe smiled back. She was happy to see the office again. She was excited to see her team again._

_ "Hey, Landon. It's good to see you too. We are doing great. This is our daughter. Jesikah Renae Clearwater." Ashe stated._

_ Seth smiled as Storjohann finally got a good look at Jesikah. He never thought that he would have a beautiful baby girl._

_ "Jesikah is beautiful, Seth. May I hold her, Ashe?" Storjohann wondered._

_ Ashe nodded and put Jesikah's carseat on the closest desk and unbuckled her. She gently pulled Jesikah out of the carseat and handed her to Storjohann. Ashe watched as Zidane, Gibbs, and Kails walked over._

_ "Well ain't she a beaut. Brown hair and bright baby blues. Did you say her name was Jesikah Renae Clearwater, Ashe?" Zidane wondered._

_ Seth nodded and looked at his daughter. She was now one of the two most important people in his life._

_ "She's my life like Ashe is. Jesikah is a perfect cross of Ashe and myself. I love her as much as I love Ashelia." Seth stated._

_ Bella, Edward, and Renesmee moved to Quantico so that Ashe and Seth could both go back to work. Bella looked at Jesikah as she slept._

_ "Thank you for doing this, Bella. You didn't have to. I could have hired a nanny." Ashe explained._

_ Bella looked at her older sister and shook her head. She knew that Ashe could have hired a nanny but she knew Ashe didn't want someone who she didn't know._

_ "Don't worry, Ashelia. We wanted to help you and Seth. Plus we wanted to be close to you two and Jesikah." Edward stated._

_ Ashe nodded. She knew that Bella and Edward really wanted to help her and Seth with Jesikah._

_ "It means a lot, Edward. But we could have hired a nanny. I guess we have no choice for the shear fact that the two of you won't let us call a nanny." Seth stated._

_ "Welcome back, guys. Landon has been going crazy with all your backed up paperwork, Ashe." Kails explained._

_ Ashe nodded and looked at Storjohann. She could tell that he was having problems with her paperwork._

_ "Landon! Don't worry about my paperwork I can finish it." Ashe exclaimed._

_ Storjohann looked up at the sound of Ashe's voice and noticed that she and Seth were back. He smiled at put the pen he was using down. He got up and walked over to Ashe and Seth._

_ "Ashe! Seth! Welcome back! And thank the heavens I was going crazy with all the paperwork that was piling up on your desk, Ashe." Storjohann happily explained._

_ Seth smiled at Storjohann and nodded. He was glad to be back at work but sad because he would be away from Jesikah._

_ "We are glad to be back, Landon. Though I do desprately miss Jesikah." Seth responded._

_ Ashe looked at Seth and nodded. She, like Seth, missed Jesikah but she knew it was best that she work and raise her because she was Ashe's life._

_ "I miss her too, Seth. But at least she is with family. Bella and Edward are with Jesikah. They won't let any harm come to our daughter." Ashe answered._

_ Zidane looked at Ashe and could tell that she worried about her daughter. He then remembered what Tristam had said about Silverjames._

_ "Oh. Ashe. Andrew is dead. A navy airman murdered him. Luckily Tristphira caught him." Zidane explained._

_ Storjohann looked at Zidane like he was crazy. He knew that Zidane had a nickname for his wife but it was a crazy nickname._

_ "Tristphira?" Ashe wondered._

_ Ashe was curious about the nickname. She had always been curious about Zidane._

_ "Sorry, Ashe. Special Agent Kails-Hunter. She's my wife and the mother of my daughter. She is a good NCIS Agent." Zidane answered._

_ Zidane saw that Ashe was ever the curious one of the team. Which is why she made the perfect choice for leader of this BAU team._

_ "I see. Special Agent Kails-Hunter is a great agent. Did she tell you who it was, Zidane?" Ashe asked._

_ Seth and Kails looked at Zidane as though he were a life preserver. They both knew that something was up._

_ "It was Jace Adrian Swan." Zidane answered._

_ Storjohann looked at Ashe and saw the shock. He knew that Ashe never knew about this sibling._

_ "How is that possible? I only had one brother named Jace Swan and he was murdered a year ago." Ashe confusedly wondered._

_ Ashe suddenly pulled out her phone as it rang. She looked at the caller ID and noticed that it said Charlie Swan. She answered it and put him on speaker._

_ "Ashelia. Jacob had heard you caught the guy who killed Silverjames. He said his name is Jace Adrian Swan, your half brother. He is against all the people you work with including your husband." Chief Swan stated._

_ Seth gawked at the cell phone in Ashe's hand. He thought he had two brother-in-laws named Jace._

_ "How is that possible, Charlie? Neither Ashe or myself thought it would be a half brother. And Ashe is in shock because of the news." Seth wondered._

_ Storjohann waited for Chief Swan's response. He didn't understand why it was important to get to know about this Jace._

_ "Jace Adrian is my son as well as Talya James-Swan's son. He wanted Ashe to quit working for the BAU. He also wanted her to divorce Seth and drown Jesikah." Chief Swan answered._

_ Ashe let out a ferral low growl. She knew Charlie heard it. She didn't care what her half brother wanted her to do. She married Seth because he imprinted on her. She worked for the BAU because it was a job she loved because she was trying to save people from people like her half brother. And she sure as hell wasn't going to hurt her newborn daughter._

_ "Jace Adrian can go to hell. I'm not quitting my job. I'm not divorcing Seth and I'm sure as hell not going to drown my newborn daughter. If he thinks that I am going to just drop my life to please that little fucker. He is not going to get the fucking pleasure of me living alone and regretting everything that he made me do. So he can shove a stick up his little penis." Ashe growled._

_ Zidane heard Chief Swan take a shocked gasp. He knew that it shocked all of the people around Ashe._

_ "Ashelia Danielle Clearwater! Calm down before you do something that you would regret later. Jesikah needs you. And so does your team. Don't do anything stupid." Chief Swan stated._

_ Seth watched Ashe's face and saw that she was visibly shaken from the news that she had a half brother._

_ "I'm not going to be stupid, father. I'm not going to lose my job, my husband or my daughter." Ashe responded._

_ Bella smiled when Ashe and Seth walked into the house. She soon noticed that Ashe was shaken._

_ "What's wrong, Seth? She's never been this shaken before." Bella wondered._

_ Seth looked at Bella and noticed what Bella saw in Ashe's face. He knew that he should tell Bella what they had found out that the Swan girls had a sadistic half brother._

_ "You two have a sadistic half brother named Jace Adrian Swan. And he wants Ashe to quit her job at the BAU. And he wants Ashe to quit her job at the BAU, divorce me, and drown Jesikah." Seth answered._

_ Edward looked at Ashe and let out a ferral growl that scared Ashe out of her shock. He watched her hide behind Seth._

_ "That little dick doesn't deserve the pleasure of what he wants you to do, Ashelia. I know you are in shock like Bella but you are a great federal agent, Ashelia." Edward explained._

_ "Clearwater! Hey, Ashe!" Gibbs holldered._

_ Ashe stopped walking and waited for Gibbs to catch up to her. She didn't know why he was trying to catch her while she was heading to her office._

_ "What do ya need, Gibbs? I have paperwork to finish and look at the case file for our newest case." Ashe answered._

_ Gibbs could tell that Ashe wasn't in a good mood to deal with the voicemail from her half brother._

_ "Jace Adrian left a voicemail on your office phone. The director wanted me to check the phone number he left for you." Gibbs answered._

_ Ashe looked at Gibbs and then ran to her office and pressed the voicemail button._

_ "You have one new voicemail. First new voicemail. Ashelia Danielle Swan. You are not a __**Clearwater**__. You are not an agent nor are you a good mother to that little hell devil Jesikah Renae Clearwater. You are a Swan and nothing more. So do as I asked and divorce Seth, drown your hell daughter, and leave the BAU. If you don't I am going to continue killing your team until you have no one left on your team. End of voicemail." the phone exclaimed._

_ Ashe looked at the doorway to her office and saw the director standing there. She knew that the director didn't want to lose any of Ashelia's team nor did he want Ashe to quit._

_ "I'm not going to quit, director. Jace is not going to get the satisfaction that he got what he wanted from me." Ashe growled._

_ The director smiled at the fact that Ashe wasn't going to quit. He was very happy to have Ashe in the BAU._

_ "Calm down, Agent Clearwater. We will get this guy for harrassing a federal agent. We got his cell number. So we are going to find that fucker with the GPS on his cell phone. And Gibbs has found your sadistic half brother. He is here at the place of which you work. And luckily Seth and Zidane put him in custody before he could fire any rounds off from the nine millimeter he had in his jacket. He keeps saying he wants to meet his eldest sister." the director explained._

_ Ashe walked out of her office and soon spotted Seth and Zidane. She spotted a young man with them that had his hands cuffed behind his back._

_ "Jace Adrian Swan! You sick son of a bitch. You have the nerve to tell me what the fuck to do. Half brother or not you mean nothing to me at all. And you didn't get anywhere by trying to tell me what to do. And on a final note before my husband and coworker take you to a holding cell. I would like to tell you one thing. __**I AM ASHELIA DANIELLE CLEARWATER! **__I am not going to satisfy your need to ruin my life. Not now not ever, Jace Adrian." Ashe growled._

_ Jace looked at Ashe and let out a low ferral growl. He noticed the blonde hair and blue eyes. He didn't see any of their father in her._

_ "You aren't Ashelia. You can't be Ashelia." Jace growled._

_ Ashe handed her gun to Storjohann she pulled out her badge and filled in the gap between her and her half brother and thrust her badge in his face._

_ "Is that proof enough for you, Jace. I am Ashelia Danielle Clearwater. I am Charlie Swan's daughter. So don't say I'm not. Seth, Zidane take this nut job to his cell." Ashe growled._

_ Edward was sitting outside waiting for Seth and Ashe. He was shocked to see a smile on Ashe's face. Then he read her thoughts._

_ "So Jace Adrian is now going to federal prison for harrassing a federal agent. That's awesome, guys. At least we wont have to worry about him." Edward stated._

_ Ashe looked at Edward and nodded. She knew that it was a habit of his. It didn't really bother her that much because she was used to Edward picking her brain._

_ "Yes. He got what he deserved for harrassing a federal agent and threatening family of the same federal agent because not only did he want Seth and Jesikah dead he also wanted you and Renesmee dead as well he didn't want Bella or I happy with you or Seth." Ashe explained._

_ Seth saw the look in Edward's eyes and knew that Edward wanted to kill Jace Adrian. He also knew that if Edward did so humans would figure out he was a vampire._

_ "What's going on, Seth? Edward please stop growling your scaring Jesikah and Renesmee. Hopefully our half brother is in jail." Bella wondered._

_ Ashe nodded. She knew Edward was pissed about what he had just learned._

_ "Edward is growling because Jace Adrian doesn't want either of his half sisters happy aka he wants Edward, Nessie, Jesikah and myself dead. Oh where's Jake? Didn't he imprint on Nessie?" Seth curiously explained._

_ Bella pointed to the woods beside the house and could see Jake perfectly fine. He, of course, was in wolf form to protect everyone._

_ "So Jace Adrian is in federal prison. For harrassing a federal agent and threatening the family of a federal agent." Edward stated._

_ Ashe nodded. She was happy for the fact that her sadistic half brother, Jace Adrian Swan, was in federal prison._

_ "Yes. And thank god too. He was going to murder every member of my team if I didn't quit my job, divorce Seth, and drown Jesikah. And Bells can tell you that Leah Rivers tried to pull the same shit right after I got married to Mitchell and had James. She wanted the same things from me that Jace wanted. But Jace also wanted Edward and Nessie dead as well." Ashe responded._

_ Zidane watched as Ashe and Seth walked into the office. He noticed the bounce in Ashe's step. He could tell taht she was happy about where her sadistic half brother had finally gone to prison for what he had done._

_ "Hey, Clearwater. Yes I am talking to both of you. You both look happy. I bet you both are glad that Jace is where he is." Zidane stated._

_ Ashe looked at Zidane and nodded. She knew that her team saw the difference in Ashe because she wasn't in shock because of Jace._

_ "Hey, Zidane. Yeah I am happy that Jace Adrian is in federal prison. He deserves to be there because of his idiocy." Ashe answered._

_ Storjohann walked over and smiled at Seth and Ashe. He, like Zidane, saw the difference in Ashe and knew that the case that was ready for them in her office._

_ "Ashe, we have a new case. The file, of course, is in your office. And, of course, the file is on your desk too, Seth." Storjohann stated._

_ Ashe and Seth both nodded. Seth walked over to his desk to grab the case file. He walked back over to Ashe and Storjohann._

_ "Phoenix, Arizona. The Phoenix PD say that they have a psychopath on their hands and they would like our help to catch the fruitloop." Seth stated._

_ Ashe looked at the case file from under Seth's arm. She looked at the case pictures of a young man. She could see that his jugular was severed._

_ "He bleed to death and so did the seven other men. This isn't the first time that we have had to deal with a psychopath. There was one case in Orlando with a psychopath who had murdered almost all of the prostitutes there. It took us almost three weeks to catch the fucker." Ashe explained._

_ Seth shook his head at the thought that there would be a possibility that this could lead to them chasing a psychopath._

_ "We may want to inform Bella and Edward, Ashelia." Seth stated._

_ Bella looked at her cell and noticed that Seth was calling her. She answered it._

_ "Yeah, Seth. Whats up? You normally never call while you're at work. Is something wrone with Ashelia?" Bella asked._

_ Seth sighed. He knew that she would worry about her sister._

_ "Ashe is fine, Bells. We just wanted to inform you and Edward that we were going out on a BAU case and we don't know how long we're gonna be gone. Could you keep Jesikah safe while we're gone?" Seth asked._

_ Bella smiled when she heard Seth say that her sister was fine._

_ "Yeah. We can keep Jesikah safe. Don't worry. She's our niece and we take care of our family. Let us know when you two get back to Quantico." Bella answered._

_ "Thanks, Bells. It means a lot to both Ashe and myself. I can't thank you enough for doing this, Bells." Seth stated and hung up._

_ Ashe looked over the case file as she sat down in her usual spot on the plane but missed the seat entirely and fell to the floor._

_ "Damn it all to hell and back. I think this plane seriously hates me. It seems to think it's fun to move my damn seat." Ashe growled._

_ Seth helped Ashe up into her seat. He knew that Ashe would be furious if he started laughing._

_ "Ashe. The schematics of the plane haven't changed since the plane was manufactured. The plane isn't out to get you or anything like that. You were absorbed in the case file and just missed your seat by a few inches is all. Don't be mad at me, the plane, yourself, or the team." Seth explained._

_ Storjohann watched the whole interatction between his coworkers. He never thought he would hear Ashe curse at the plane before but he knew that it was all because of the fact that she was under a lot of stress with the job and being away from her newborn daughter._

_ "Ashe, it's okay. Your daughter is going to be fine. She is with your sister and brother-in-law. You know Jesikah Renae is safe." Storjohann stated._

_ Ashe looked at Storjohann and nodded. She knew that he was trying to help her completely understand taht her daughter wasn't going to see any harm._

_ "Thanks, Landon. You're a great friend. I don't know what I would do without you or Seth on this team. Well shall we try to profile this psychopathic son of a bitch." Ashe explained._

_ Storjohann nodded. He looked down at the case file and looked at the pictures._

_ "Each guy is in their thirties and built for sports. They were all murdered by having their necks slashed open by a meat cleaver. Each scene the meat cleaver was left with the body." Kails exclaimed._

_ "Which means that our psychopath gets the knife from the kitchen. He or she knows the men that he or she is killing. This psychopath needs to be found. Hopefully this idiot is easy to find." Zidane stated._

_ "You should know by now that a psychopath like this one is hard to catch. They love to play hide and seek." Ashe explained._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

_ Ashe sat in the confrence room of the Phoenix Police Department. She was going over the crime scene pictures of the newest victim. She saw how sloppy the murderer had become. Ashe picked up her cell phone as Gibbs called in. She had asked him to run the prints that she had sent him._

_ "Hopefully you have some good news for me. Like who is the owner of those prints?" Ashe wondered._

_ Gibbs pulled up the info on his computer. He was in shock because of who it was._

_ "Daemon Jethroe Gibbs. He has been in jail about ten times for attempted murder. He has tried to kill his mother with a meat cleaver." Gibbs answered._

_ On the way back to Quantico Ashe and Seth were glad to be able to see their daughter._

_ "Thank god, Ashe. I can't wait to see Jesikah. I've really missed her. She is our life. She is our beautiful baby girl and I am glad that we have her." Seth stated._

_ Ashe nodded. She was glad to be going home to her newborn daughter. It was going to be a great day when she saw Jesikah Renae Clearwater._

_ "Finally. It took a friggin month to catch that fucker. It was probably hard for Gibbs to take. I mean he is probably grieving for the fact that his twin brother went to prison." Ashe responded._

_ Storjohann looked over at the Clearwater duo and understood what she was talking about. He knew that Gibbs was grieving due to the fact that his brother was a murdering psychopath._

_ "He has been through a lot since he joined the BAU. He had to worry about the fact that he may have to see one of his family members names on his screen because of the fact that they did something as stupid as what his twin brother Daemon had done. Gibbs is a strong person. He has always been strong." Storjohann stated._

_ Seth looked at Storjohann and nodded. He knew that his team member and best friend was a very strong person._

_ Bella stepped outside Ashe and Seth's house. She watched Seth and Ashe pull up. She knew that they were happy to be back._

_ "Welcome home, guys. It's good to see you two. Jesikah has been a great baby. She's slowly starting to try to hold her head up. She smiled for the first time." Bella stated._

_ Ashe walked around the SUV and hugged Bella. She was happy to be home with family again. She had seriously missed living in her own home this past month._

_ "Thanks, Bells. It's good to be home. I've missed my beautiful daughter. And of course I have missed my family as well. I am really glad to be back in Quantico. Thank you so much for taking care of Jesikah for us. It really means a lot, Bells." Ashe stated._

_ Seth put his arms around Ashe. He knew it was hard for her to be away from Jesikah because she didn't want to lose Jesikah the way she lost James and Mitchell._

_ "I agree with Ashe, Bells. It really is good to be back. I have also missed Jesikah. Well and family because you guys have helped us so much since Jesikah was born. I mean yeah we could be around a lot more if we had normal jobs. But as you know Ashe and I are ever the curious type and we like to help people find out who killed their loved ones. We know how hard it is to lose someone we love. I mean you two lost Jace Alexander and Jace Adrian. I lost my father and Leah." Seth stated._

_ Bella shook her head. She knew that both Seth and Ashe would love to be around Jesikah more but as she grew up she would understand why her parents were always gone._

_ "Jesikah will understand why her parents are gone a lot. I mean James understood why you were gone a lot, Ashelia. I mean you two know that no matter waht you guys do Jesikah is always going to love the two of you." Bella explained._

_ Ashe finally understood why she loved having Bella as a sister. She knew that Bella would always be there for her when she needed her._

_ "Thank you, Bella." Ashe responded._

_ Ashe looked at Storjohann and saw that he was trying to comfort Gibbs. She knew that he was trying his best._

_ "Gibbs. It happens. You know about Ashe's half brother was put in federal prison for harrassing and threatening a federal agent and said agents family. It's not cool when you lose family or a family member goes to prison." Storjohann stated._

_ Storjohann looked up at Ashe as she walked over to him and Gibbs. He knew that she could comfort him._

_ "Jethroe Daemon Gibbs. You are nothing like your twin brother. Daemon is a psychopath and you are an excellent federal agent. You are nothing like Daemon. You want to protect people. I know this because you are always making sure everyone on the team is okay when they get back from a case. You are a great friend, Jethroe." Ashe stated._

_ Gibbs looked at Ashe and smiled. He knew that Ashe was trying to comfort him. He was happy to have her as a friend. He knew he could count on her as someone he could talk to about his problems._

_ "Thanks, Ashelia. That means a lot to me. And thank you, Landon. You two are always looking out for me." Gibbs responded._

_ Ashe looked at Gibbs and smiled back at him. She was happy that he considered her and Storjohann as friends._

_ "Clearwater! you have a call on line one!" the director hollered._

_ Storjohann picked up his phone and pressed line one and handed the phone to her._

_ "This is Ashelia Clearwater. Who am I speaking to?" Ashe wondered._

_ Ashe looked at the phone number and didn't recognize it. She heard breathing on the other end of the line._

_ "My name is Rachael Black. I am Jacob Black's sister. There is something going on here in Forks for a second time. Charlie said to call you." Rachael stated._

_ "Thank you, Rachael. I'll see if Jacob wants to come with the team to say hi. Tell Chief Swan that we will be on our way tomorrow morning." Ashe responded._

_ Ashe hung up the phone and looked at Storjohann and Gibbs. She knew that they were wondering what was going on._

_ "Who was that and where the hell are we going in the morning?" Storjohann wondered._

_ Storjohann looked and was curious why she said to tell Chief Swan that they would be there in the morning._

_ "Rachael Black and Forks Washington. Again." Ashe responded._

_ Ashe looked at Storjohann and saw the shock in his eyes. She knew that shock was because they were going back to Forks._

_ Jacob looked at Ashe and could see that she wanted to ask him something. He knew that it probably had to do with Forks._

_ "What's up, Ashelia? You have a look on your face that says you hace a question to ask me." Jacob wondered._

_ Ashe looked up at him and nodded. She knew he would probably say yes._

_ "Would you like to come with the team to Forks to say hi to Rachael? I know you don't want to be away from Renesmee like I don't want to be away from Jesikah but I thought you would like to see your father and Rachael and the other Quileutes. So it's up to you if you want to come to Forks with us." Ashe curiously stated._

_ Jacob was slightly shocked that Ashe had asked if he would like to come along to see his family. He knew that she was trying to be nice._

_ "Sure. I haven't seen them in awhile so what the hell. And plus I can say hi to the Cullen's for Bells, Edward, and Nessie." Jacob answered._

_ Ashe nodded and smiled. She knew that Jacob was happy that she had asked if he wanted to go to Forks with the team._

_ Zidane stared at the case file that he and the rest of the team had just got that morning. He was shocked by the pictures._

_ "Holy fucking shit, Ashe. What happened to you?" Zidane wondered as he looked up at her._

_ Ashe and Seth looked at each other. She knew she couldn't tell the truth because of the Quileute secret. Seth kept his head down._

_ "Bear. We were at a campsite last night. If it wasn't for Seth I would probably be dead." Ashe answered._

_ Zidane and the rest of the team could see the bloodstains on Ashe's white blouse and on her khaki slacks. The could see that they were claw marks._

_ "She'll be fine guys. They aren't as bad as you think." Seth stated looking at the floor of the plane._

_ Chief Swan looked at Ashe as she limped into the station. He could see all the blood trails on her pants._

_ "Seth get mad at you or something else?" Chief Swan wondered._

_ Ashe looked at Chief Swan and shook her head. She knew that he would assume it was Seth that caused the damage._

_ "No. Jacob got mad at Seth and I was in the way. I took a lot of the damage when Jacob phased. Seth freaked the fuck out and rushed me to the hospital. The doctors went crazy." Ashe responded._

_ Chief Swan nodded. He knew about the Quileute secret because of Jacob. He was shocked that Jacob would get mad at Seth over something stupid._

_ "Do I want to know what Seth said to piss Jacob off to the point of phasing with you in the way, Ashelia?" Chief Swan asked._

_ At that moment Seth walked into the station. Seth looked at Ashe and then at the floor. He knew he was the cause of her pain._

_ "I told him he was an idiot for thinking that something was going to happen to Renesmee while he was gone." Seth answered._

_ Chief Swan looked at Seth and understood why Seth had said what he did to Jacob. He knew that Seth was a gentle giant and would heep his daughter and granddaughter out of harms way. Or in the case of Ashe keep out of death's grip._

_ "Jacob has a temper on him and he has yet to control it. I know that he had imprinted on Renesmee. But it's not like Bella is going to let anything happen to Renesmee." Chief Swan explained._

_ Ashe pulled the case file out of her briefcase. She had some pain as she does so. She looked at Chief Swan and then at Seth. She could see that Seth hated himself for what had happened to her._

_ "I'm sorry it happened to her, Charlie. I shouldn't have said what I did to Jacob with Ashe between us. She wouldn't have gotten hurt if I would have just not said what I did." Seth answered._

_ Chief Swan looked at Seth and shook his head. He knew that Seth was moping because of what happened to Ashe._

_ "Seth Andrew Clearwater! I'll be fine. We need to worry about the case we are working on. Now Charlie what are we dealing with?" Ashe wondered._

_ Seth sat next to Ashe and his hand on her right leg lightly so he wouldn't cause anymore pain than Jacob had already caused her when he phased._

_ "We are dealing with an idiot recreating the Hannibal Lector stories. Whoever it is has become Hannibal the Cannibal." Chief Swan responded._

_ Ashe put her hand on Seth's and squeezed it. She knew he was still depressed about what had happened to her._

_ "And why did you have Jacob's sister Rachael call us and let us know about this case, Charlie?" Seth wondered._

_ Chief Swan looked at Seth and noticed that his expression had changed from depression to curiousity._

_ "She is the only victim to survive Hannibal's attack. Paul is pretty pissed off at this idiot for what he did to Rachael." Chief Swan responded._

_ Rachael looked at Ashe as she limped into Billy's house. She saw the claw marks and understood._

_ "You must be Rachael Black. I'm Special Agent Ashelia Clearwater. You called me about the present case." Ashe stated._

_ Ashe saw all of the gauzed areas on Rachael's face and arms. She understood the pain due to what happened to her via Jacob phasing._

_ "Yes, I am Rachael Black. Charlie had me call you because I was a victim of the Hannibal Lector freak. Paul nearly phased on him. And yes I know that you are one of the objects of an imprinted Quileute. You are a special case. You have been imprinted on twice. First was Mitchell Thomas Lanford, who was murdered by Leah Rivers. Second and current Quileute is Seth Andrew Clearwater. You and Seth have a daughter named Jesikah Renae Clearwater." Rachael stated._

_ Rachael looked at Ashe and saw that Ashe kept most of her body weight on her left leg. She knew it had to be painful having a Quileute phase and hurt her._

_ "Seth didn't cause the marks that pain me. Jacob phased after Seth said what he did." Ashe explained._

_ Ashe limped over to the couch that Rachael was sitting on and slowly eased down onto the couch and extended her right leg after sitting._

_ "I know you are wanting to know if I got a look at our Hannibal Lector. I only saw his hands. His left hand had all the flesh burned off and it was just skelletal. It was gross. His right hand looked like it had a glove sown together. The glove looked like human flesh. It was disgusting." Rachael explained._

_ Seth and Zidane were at the morgue looking at the three victims that were there because of the Hannibal Lector copycat._

_ "Look at this, Zidane. There is a fingerprint on this woman's breast." Seth stated._

_ Zidane walked over to Seth and saw what Seth was talking about. He noticed the perfectly intact fingerprint on the woman's right breast._

_ "Okay. We finally have a lead on this bastard." Zidane growled._

_ Seth saw the look on Zidane's face. He knew that Zidane was thinking that Seth had done what had happened to Ashe._

_ "Why the fuck are you growling at me?" Seth wondered._

_ Chief Swan looked at the evidence that Seth and Zidane had found on one of the deceased victims._

_ "What is wrong with you two? Can't your fued wait until after the case is finished? Ashe isn't gonna be too happy about two of her agents fighting over the fact that what had been said in front of the rest of the team was something to keep the secret of the pack. Don't you get it, Zidane? The pack secret is important to keep. That's why Ashe said it was a bear that attacked her and not Jacob Black." Chief Swan roared._

_ Zidane looked at Chief Swan like he was crazy. He knew that Chief Swan was telling the truth. He then looked at the door as Ashe came in and glared at both him and Seth._

_ "Ashelia Danielle Clearwater. Please don't do anything you will regret later." Seth stated._

_ Ashe limped stiffly over to Zidane. She knew by the look on Chief Swan's face that the boys were being idiots._

_ "Don't you get it, Zidane. I have to keep the secret for the shear fact of how tight Seth is bound by pack law. I only know it because I am the object of Seth's imprint. So please stop acting like I said something wrong." Ashe growled._

_ Seth knew that Ashe was having a hard time moving around because of her right leg._

_ "Ashe. Honey please sit down. I know you are mad but we found a fingerprint on one of the bodies. We think it may be out killers. I know you're in pain so please sit down, Ashelia." Seth stated._

_ Ashe looked at Seth and then took his offer to help her sit in the chair closest to her. She leaned back into the chair and looked up at Zidane._

_ "Would you like to run the print, Ashelia? You have the equipment to run it, don't you?" Zidane wondered._

_ Chief Swan watched as Ashe pulled out her laptop and portable scanner. He watched her hook-up the scanner to her laptop as it was booting up._

_ "You always come prepared. You were always perpared when you were a kid, Ashelia." Chief Swan stated._

_ Zidane handed Ashe the fingerprint that they had gotten from the body. He watched her put it in the scanner. He could tell that she wanted this to be a quick and easy case._

_ "Yes I have always been prepared, father. And yes, Hunter, I am hoping this case is simple for the shear fact that my wounds need to heal without me moving so much. Well well well this is some interesting information. His name is Zaiden Almasy. He had his left hand burned to the point they couldn't put flesh on it. He had burns on his face to the point no one recognized him." Ashe answered._

_ Storjohann and Kails both looked at Almasy's front yard. They both were shocked to see nothing in the yard to tell them what Zaiden was like._

_ "Shall we get this show on the road, Raphael?" Storjohann wondered._

_ Kails looked at Storjohann and nodded. He knew that this was Storjohann's third time in Forks since he had started at the BAU._

_ "Yeah. I can't wait to see the look on his face." Kails answered._

_ They both walked up the sidewalk and up the stairs onto the porch. Kails knocked on the door._

_ "Zaiden Almasy. We are Special Agent Landon Storjohann and Special Agent Rapheal Kails. We are here to ask you a few questions about the murders that have happened recently." Storjohann explained._

_ Zaiden opened the door and looked at the badges that Kails and Storjohann produced. He saw that they were both on edge because of his hand._

_ "Please come in. Sorry about the mess. Might I ask what murders you are talking about?" Zaiden wondered._

_ Kails was the first to walk into the house. Storjohann followed soon after but kept his eyes on Zaiden._

_ "The Hannibal Lector recreation murders. A young girl named Rachael Black sait that someone fitting your hand description tried to make her the fourth victim of the case, Mr. Almasy." Kails answered._

_ Zaiden looked at both of them and then looked at the door. Kails grabbed Zaiden and shoved him against the wall._

_ "Why are you trying to find a way to out, Almasy? Unless it was you doing the killing. So why don't you man up and tell us why you did it? I mean other than you're a fucking cannibal." Storjohann growled._

_ Chief Swan saw why Ashe had just started calling Zaiden 'Hannibal the Cannibal' but he wasn't so sure he liked the idea of his already injured daughter in the same room as him._

_ "I hope her training is still useful with her being injured, Rapheal." Chief Swan admitted._

_ Kails looked at Chief Swan and understood why he was so worried about Ashe._

_ "She'll be fine, Chief Swan. That's the main reason that Seth is in there with her. He knew that you would worry about her being in there with Zaiden." Kails answered._

_ Seth looked at the spot where Chief Swan stood on the other side of the two way glass. He nodded knowing that Chief Swan was worried about Ashe._

_ "Okay, Zaiden. Tell me why you murdered those people. And don't lie to me either, you sick son of a bitch." Ashe growled._

_ Ashe watched Zaiden's face. She saw his frustration with the FBI. She could also tell that he specifically hated her for figuring out that he was the one doing all the killing._

_ "Why should I tell you anything about what I have done?" Zaiden growled._

_ Seth let out a low ferral growl. He glared at Zaiden. He could tell that Ashe was getting frustrated._

_ "Quit avoiding the question, Almasy. Answer the god damn question." Seth retorted._

_ Zaiden glared at Seth. He could see that Seth was protecting of the injured Ashe._

_ "Fine. If you really must know why I killed those people. I killed them because human flesh tastes just like chicken. Plus they were freaks." Zaiden answered._

_ At this moment Ashe is the one to let out a low ferral growl from deep in her chest. She knew this freak would say somthing to the affect of what he had said. She also knew that he was like Hannibal Lector but completely different as well. _

_ Zidane looked at Ashe as though she were someone completely different. He knew that she was a Quileute's wife but her husband's best friend was the one that had injured her._

_ "Are you gonna be okay, Ashelia?" Zidane wondered._

_ Ashe looked at Zidane and nodded. She knew he like the rest of the team was worried about her injuries paining her._

_ "I'm fine, Zidane. My right leg is stiff but the doc said if I moved it normally not only would I be in tons more pain I wouldn't heal properly. He said the wounds would countinue to bleed if I moved my right leg normally. Yes it sucks that I can't walk like a normal person due to the injury. The doctor said because of the way I was injured I'll probably have a gaited limp to my walk." Ashe responded._

_ Seth put his hand on Ashe's left leg. He knew that she would always be in pain because of her injury from Jacob._

_ "The bear probably regrets hurting one of the FBI's best BAU agents. But ya never know he might not." Seth stated._

_ Ashe knew what he meant. She knew that Jacob probably did regret what had happened to her._

_ "Okay. Don't worry about the bear, Seth. As long as I heal I'll be fine. That's all that matters to me. Yes I'll have a scars but oh well. It'll be a reminder." Ashe responded._

_ Kails and Storjohann looked at Ashe and knew she wasn't bothered by scars because of the four bullet wounds in her shoulders and both knew that two hadn't been romved because of the fact that the bullets were embedded in her bones._

_ "Come now, Ashe. Scars make the person more pronoun and feared. I mean every person that sees you, Ashe, fears you not only because you head a BAU team but because you are one of two of Chief Charlie Swan's daughters. And you are an excellent markswoman with your gun. And everyone on this team protects you because you are the only female on the team until the director finds another female that can work well with you. Jessie didn't work well with you because she thought she was a lot better leader. Dawn didn't because she saw you as a threat. Adison couldn't because she fainted at the sight of a dead body. Danielle was trigger happy. She nearly killed you three times. Adia nearly killed you once. So yeah you are one of those females that other females see as a threat or they think you suck as a BAU leader." Kails explained._

_ Ashe knew what they were all talking about. Especially what Kails had just said about all the girls that had worked with the team. Soon Ashe pulled out her cell as the director called._

_ "Yes, director. This is a very unexpected call. The case in Forks was a quick and simple case." Ashe stated._

_ Seth watched Ashe's face as the director talked quickly. He could hear the happiness in the director's voice._

_ "What is he so happy about, Ashelia?" Seth wondered._

_ Ashe pulled her cell away from her face and put the director on speaker. She looked at Seth and smiled._

_ "Director. The team is curious. Would you care to repeat what you just said?" Ashe wondered._

_ The rest of the team moved close to hear the director. Storjohann was the closest one to Ashe._

_ "When you guys get back you are going to have a new team member. Her name is Tracer Renae Kails-Jones." the director repeated._

_ Kails fell over in shock. He knew Tristam Saphira was apart of NCIS but Tracer in the BAU._

_ "Thank you, director." Ashe responded and hung up._

_ Ashe walked up the sidewalk to her and Seth's house. She was happy to be home. She was also happy that she wasn't the only female on the team anymore._

_ "Hey, Ashe. I wanted to apologize for hurting you before your latest case. I wasn't meaning to hurt you or Seth. You two are family just like Bells and Edward." Jacob apologized as he walked out of the shadows._

_ Jacob watched Ashe as she limped over to him. He saw that the wounds on her right leg were slowly beginning to heal. He saw how the tip end of each claw mark was becoming a rope like scar._

_ "Apology accepted, Jacob Black. Your are a good person. I know you are. Shit happens and you learn to forget about it. Hell I have two bullets embedded in my shoulders. One in each shoulder. One from former Special Agent Danielle Hunter and the other from former Special Agent Adia Davids." Ashe stated._

_ Ashe watched Jacob become protective of her._

_ "Don't move too quickly, Ashe. You don't need to reopen any of your wounds." Jacob stated._

_ Jacob moved to Ashe's left side so she could lean on him and not put so much weight on her right leg._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

_ Four years passed quickly after the Hannibal Lector case in Forks. Ashe now was able to slightly bend her right leg._

_ "Jesikah! Behave for Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward. Your father and I will be back tonight after work." Ashe hollered._

_ Jesikah ran to the front door and held her hands up. She knew her mother could hold her now._

_ "Up, mommy." Jesikah stated._

_ Ashe bent at her hips to pick Jesikah up. She knew that Jesikah wanted to go with her and Seth._

_ "Jesikah, you can't go with your father and I. We will be back tonight. You know that your father and I love you so much. Your are our little light at the end of the tunnel, Jesikah Renae Clearwater." Ashe stated._

_ Seth walked into the hallway towards the door. He saw Ashe and Jesikah in front of the door. He looked at Jesikah and smiled._

_ "Your mother's right, Jesikah. We will be back tonight. I promise, Jesikah." Seth stated._

_ Tracer looked at Ashe as she limped into the office. She had already adjusted to working with the injured Ashelia Clearwater._

_ "Morning, Ashelia and Seth. How are you two this morning?" Tracer wondered._

_ Ashe looked up from her cane. She was still adjusting to the chipper young Tracer Kails-Jones. She was glad to have Tracer on the team because she now didn't feel so out numbered._

_ "Morning, Tracer. I'm okay. Trying to see if this cane will do for the rest of my life. I kinda feel like Dr. House. I know that sounds stupid but it's the truth." Ashe stated._

_ Storjohann looked at Tracer and then at Ashe. He knew both women were very comfortable working with each other. He could tell that Tracer was strong and respected Ashe's spot as team leader._

_ "Hiya, Tracer. I'm good. Just worried that something might happen to Jesikah. I know I am just being an over protective father." Seth stated._

_ Ashe shook her head. She knew that Seth would be protective of their second child._

_ "You're not over protective, Seth. You don't want anything to Jesikah or her brother or sister." Ashe stated._

_ Seth looked right at Ashe. He was so confused about what she had just said. Then he thought about what she said. Soon the lightbulb lit up and Seth had a shit eating grin on his face._

_ "The light finally come on, Seth. And everyone thinks I am slow. Then again I am slow at everything." Kails stated._

_ Kails looked at Seth and smiled. He was happy that Jesikah was going to have a sibling._

_ "Well I guess I don't have to put these on your desks. Don't worry they aren't case files, people. You guys know it's Christmas eve. So I got ya'll a little something. Some of you have been with the BAU longer than others. Storjohann and Ashe are proof ot that because they have been apart of the BAU for ten years now. The BAU would lose a lot if either of them left the Beaurau." the director explained._

_ Tracer walked over to help the director. She smiled at the fact that she was doing a great working with Ashe._

_ "I can say this much, director. I enjoy working with Ashe. I respect her because she has taught me a lot about working for the BAU." Tracer explained._

_ Jesikah watched her parents pull up into the driveway and park. She was excited to have her parents home for Christmas._

_ "Mommy! Daddy! Up, Daddy." Jesikah excitedly said as she ran to the car._

_ Seth scooped Jesikah up and waited for Ashe to hobble around the car with her cane. He smiled when she was by his side._

_ "Hello, Jesikah. Were you good for Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward?" Ashe asked._

_ Ashe looked at Jesikah as she bobbed her head like crazy. She could tell something was amiss because Edward walked out with four poofy ponytails in his hair. Ashe couldn't help but stop walking and have a laughing fit._

_ "I'm glad you like my new hairstyle, Ashelia. Jesikah and Renesmee had fun doing it. Bella had to put makeup on me and took a picture. If you want to see it ask Bella." Edward explained._

_ Edward smiled at his niece. He knew that she had fun giving him his new hairdo._

_ "You wike, Unca Eddard?" Jesikah asked._

_ Jesikah extended her arms to Edward. She liked her aunt and uncle because they were fun to be around._

_ "It looks good on you, Edward. Seriously." Seth stated._

_ Tracer and Kails looked at the rest of their family and smiled. They were happy to spend Christmas with their family._

_ "Clear Adelina! Come on we have to get lunch set up. Do you want Kira and Kaid mad at us for not having it setup before Zidane and Tristam get here." Tracer hollered._

_ Clear ran down the stairs and ran smack into Kails. She looked at him and gave an apologetic smile._

_ "Sorry, Rapheal. Didn't see you there. Yes I should have looked. I really sorry, Rapheal." Clear stated._

_ Kails stabalized Clear and shook his head. He knew Clear was accident-prone._

_ "Don't worry bout it, Clear. Why didn't Adelina come?" Kails wondered._

_ Clear shrugged and walked into the kitchen as Kails sat on the couch with Blaze and Kyndreel._

_ "So you work for the FBI, Raph?" Kyndreel wondered._

_ Blaze gave Kyndreel a crazy look. He knew that Kails worked for the FBI._

_ "Yeah, I do, Kynd. Have for seven years now. I work under Ashelia Clearwater." Kails responded._

_ Kails looked at Kyndreel and knew that Kyndreel was curious. He had become used to all of his brother-in-laws._

_ "RAPHEAL!" Tracer hollered._

_ "Coming, Trace." Kails responded._

_ As Kails walked into the kitchen he saw why Tracer had hollered for him. Clear was on the floor not breathing. He covered the space between him and Clear. He kneeled beside her and started doing CPR._

_ "I don't know what happened, Rapheal. We were getting lunch read and she was setting up the fruit platter and she just collapsed." Tracer stated._

_ Tracer kneeled on the other side of Clear and did the chest compressions when Kails signaled her to._

_ "You forgot that Clear has a bad habit of eating fruit too quickly. Come on Clear Adelina Kails-Jones. I don't want to lose another sister on a holiday like Christmas." Kails responded._

_ Storjohann looked at his family and he could see that he had missed a lot in ten years. He had been so busy that he hadn't noticed any change in his family._

_ "Come now, Landon. We know you have been busy with your job at the BAU. You have some down time now." Storjohann's mom stated._

_ Mrs. Storjohann looked at her son and smiled. In the past ten years this was the third Chrismas he had spent with the family._

_ "Sorry, mom. It's hard to not do some of my paperwork. As you know this is my third Christmas not working on a case. I know I wasn't here for Thanksgiving because I was working on a case with the team and I am sorry for that, mom. I really am." Storjohann explained._

_ Ashe looked at how naturally Bella and Edward acted around the Quileutes. She saw how Sam and Emily Uley looked at her._

_ "So you're Ashelia Clearwater. It's nice to meet you. Jacob and Seth told me a lot about you. Seth says you are another phasing victim like Emily. Though it wasn't your husband who phased and hurt you it was Jacob and he regrets it every day. Has for the past four years. Though no one can see your scars. But we can all tell where they lead." Sam explained._

_ Sam could tell by Ashe's gaited limp and the way she always put her weight on her left leg that her right leg was the one that was injured._

_ "Yes, I'm Ashelia Clearwater. It's nice to meet you too, Sam. The scars are from my left shoulder to a little past my right knee. Everyone here at least knows that they don't have to hide around Charlie and myself. And as you know, Uley, I could have gone to work today if it wasn't for the fact that it's Christmas." Ashe responded._

_ Ashe looked at Sam and finally understood why all the Quileutes were shocked that she was still alive. They all knew that women with her wounds couldn't possibly survive. They saw that she was stronger than most women though because of her training._

_ "Hey, Ashe. I'm Emily Uley. Jacob seems to have this idea that you and I will understand each other. Now why would he say something like that I wonder." Emily wondered._

_ Chief Swan walked over to Ashe, Emily, and Sam. He saw his daughter's cane and shook his head. He knew that she needed it for her leg. He took her cane when she handed it to him. He watched as she slowly lifted her shirt._

_ "Holy fucking shit, Ashelia." Sam stated._

_ All of the Quileute's looked at Ashe's rope like claw scars and knew that Jacob was telling the truth about regretting what he had done to Ashe. There were some shocked murmers among the group._

_ "Wow. I never thought a pissed Quileute could cause so much damage to one person. I mean yeah Sam regrets what he did to me and Jacob regrets what he did to you but wow. I see why you have so many problems with your leg, Ashelia. I'm sorry that it happened to you." Emily stated._

_ Ashe pulled her shirt back down and took her cane when Chief Swan handed it to her. She was happy that she knew there was someone else out there that not only was imprinted on by a Quileute but had been injured by one as well._

_ "I have forgiven Jacob for what happened. And I know you have forgiven Sam for what happened to you. The Quileutes sometimes can't control their tempers. By what Bells has told me a Quileute can't control his temper when it comes to the girl he has imprinted on. Jacob and Edward fought over Bella before Renesmee was born." Ashe stated._

_ Seth walked up behind Ashe and grabbed her cane and handed it to Chief Swan. Once Chief Swan took Ashe's cane Seth pulled Ashe towards him so she was leaning on him._

_ "Hopefully you don't have to worry about anymore scars as long as I am with you, Ashe. I may be apart of the BAU but I am also your husband." Seth stated._

_ Ashe leaned into Seth and closed her eyes. She was still aware of her surroundings and the people around her. She smiled at the scent of Seth's calogne._

_ "This is the first time in ten years that she has truly been at peace. The BAU has caused Ashe to become a different person around people including me. She used to call me dad in the beginning and then she started calling me Chief Swan or Charlie and she just stuck to Chief Swan or Charlie. When the case that showed her that her full blood brother Jace Alexander Malcolm Swan was dead she couldn't find any peace even in her husband and son. Mitchell wasn't like you, Seth. He didn't try to protect her while she was pregnant with James. While Ashe was at the house he would ignore her and play with James. He hardly spent time with Ashe. You are the one that makes her happy because not only do you play with Jesikah but you also pay attention to her. Thank you, Seth." Chief Swan stated._

_ Ashe opened her eyes and looked at Chief Swan. She saw the pride in his face that any father had when their child did something that made them happy._

_ "He is my best friend and husband, dad. He knows that I have a bad habit of not saying if I am in pain because of the fact that the scars still cause some pain if I move just right. He knows that the child I am pregnant with is the last child he is gonna have because my scars hinder the growth of my womb." Ashe stated._

_ Seth looked down at Ashe and smiled. He knew that as long as his second child was a boy the Clearwater name will still be carried on._

_ "Not a problem, Charlie. Ashe is my life and I am not going to ignore her because she works. She is my best friend." Seth stated._

_ Ashe heard a knock at the door and grabbed for her cane. She moved as quickly as her leg would let her. When she opened the door she dropped her cane in shock._

_ "You must be Ashelia Clearwater. I am Jason Gideon. Your team has been replaced by a new team. Your new team does include your husband, myself, Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentice, Derrick Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Spencer Reed, and Jennifer Jaroe." Gideon explained._

_ Gideon looked at Ashe and saw her cane. He gave her a questioning look. He knew the director had said she was a good hard working team leader._

_ "Yes, I am Ashelia Clearwater. My question is where will my team be going to go now since they are great agents." Ashe stated._

_ Gibbs looked at Garcia and noticed that she was acting like an idiot. He was getting tired of it. He smacked her in the back of the head._

_ "That was uncalled for, Agent Gibbs." Garcia stated._

_ At that moment one of the monitors blew up. Garcia looked at the monitor and let out a shocked scream._

_ "Okay, Agent Garcia. It was just one of your monitors blowing. These monitors are your responsibilty now. I have to get to NCIS. Have fun, Garcia." Gibbs stated._

_ Gibbs walked out of the room. Garcia shook her head and then dialed Morgan's number._

_ "Yeah, baby girl. What's wrong? Is Gibbs giving you a hard time?" Morgan wondered._

_ "I'm fine, Derrick. Gibbs fucking slapped me. In the back of the head nonetheless. I hate that fucker." Garcia responded._

_ Garcia looked at the blown monitor and knew that she would have to tell Gideon or Clearwater._

_ "Well just so you know we are meeting our new team leader tomorrow. As you know her name is Ashelia Clearwater. Her and her husband, Seth Clearwater, are the only two from Ashelia's original team that stayed together. The director didn't want to seperate them because of the injuries Ashelia sustained from a bear attack at their campsite four years ago. He thought it best to keep them together." Morgan responded._

_ The next day was something new for Ashe because of the fact that she and Seth were meeting their new team._

_ "Hello, Clearwater Duo. I'm Emily Prentice. Sorry didn't mean to scare you, Ashelia." Prentice greeted as she watched Ashe hid behind Seth._

_ Seth turned to look at Ashe and moved so everyone of the new team could meet her. He saw that she was shy around new people._

_ "Ashe. It's okay. You have to meet them. I know it's hard to adjust to having a new team under you but you'll get used to it." Seth stated._

_ Prentice looked at Seth and nodded. She knew it was going to be hard for Ashe to adjust to a new team._

_ Reed, Morgan, JJ, and Garcia walked up to Ashe and smiled at her. Reed seemed to notice that Ashe wasn't used to her new team._

_ "Hi, Ashelia. I'm Dr. Spencer Reed. I know it's hard to adjust, like Seth said, but there is always a lot of good to come out and accept change." Reed stated._

_ Ashe checked Reed's appearance. She knew that he would be a major help to the team._

_ "I'm Penelope Garcia. Your new technical analyist. I despise your old tech person. He is a fucking dusche bag." Garcia explained._

_ Garcia looked at Ashe's cane and could see why she needed it. She could see the bloodstains that Ashe had tried to get out of her kahki slacks._

_ "Bear attack, Garcia. It happened four years ago. It looks worse than the bloodstains let you believe." Ashe explained._

_ Morgan walked up to Ashe and lifted her pant leg above her right knee. Garcia, JJ, and Prentice all let out a shocked gasp as they all looked at Ashe's scars._

_ "Sorry, Ashelia. I'm Derrick Morgan. I didn't mean to scare you by moving so close but I wanted to see your scars that went with the bloodstains on your slacks." Morgan explained._

_ Ashe looked at the rest of her new team and automatically recognized Hotchner. She let out a ferral growl. She moved slowly in front of him._

_ "You! What are you doing here, Hotchner? I don't care if you are apart of the BAU. You were a god damn suspect in a fucking case in Forks. You had my, now deceased, brother pushing drugs. My brother is dead because of you. I don't give a rat's ass if you are an agent but I don't want you on my team." Ashe yelled._

_ Hotchner looked at Ashe and understood why she was so mad at him. He saw anger in her blue eyes._

_ "I know you are mad at me for what happened to Jace Alexander. I am truly sorry for your brother's death. I've lost family as well, Ashelia. I know how you feel." Hotchner apologetically explained._

_ Gideon looked at Ashe and understood why she was so pissed off at Hodgener. He knew about the case in Forks, Washington that Hotchner had been a suspect because he was a drug user and drug dealer._

_ "Ashelia. I'm Jennifer Jaroe. The team calls me JJ. I'm sorry about your brother. Though it happened five years ago. I'm still sorry." JJ stated._

_ Seth and Ashe walked up the sidewalk to their house. Seth kept an eye on Ashe to make sure that she didn't fall because she had forgotten her cane at the office._

_ "Are you gonna be okay without your cane, Ashe?" Seth wondered._

_ Ashe looked at Seth and nodded. She knew he was only trying to keep her safe._

_ "Yeah. I'll be fine, Seth. Yes I know I need my cane because of my leg but I can do without it for once. I don't always need my cane." Ashe answered._

_ Seth opened the front door for Ashe and smiled. He knew that she loved it when he opened the doors for her. He would do anything for her._

_ "After you, Ashe. And at least you can walk without your cane." Seth stated._

_ Jesikah ran and jumped at her mother. She was happy that her parents were home._

_ "Mommy, Unca Eddard isn't here. Aunt Bewwa won't tell me why." Jesikah explained._

_ Bella walked into the hallway with Renesmee following closely behind her._

_ "Bells, what's wrong? Where is Edward?" Ashe wondered._

_ Ashe watched Bella's face as she asked about Edward. She saw the sadness. She could tell that something was bothering Bella._

_ "Emmett said that Edward was ash. The last thing Edward told Emmett was to make sure I stayed safe for Renesmee's sake." Bella responded._

_ Seth shook his head and then remembered what Read had told him about being lonely._

_ "What if I introduced you to one of the guys that just joined our team. His name is Spencer Reed. If you want we could set up a meeting for you to get to know him and he can get to know you." Seth explained._

_ Morgan watched was as Ashe and Seth walked into the office. He saw how they complimented each other just by walking next to the other._

_ "Hello, Morgan. What is that look for?" Ashe wondered._

_ Ashe looked at Morgan as though he was crazy. She knew that he was just trying to profile her._

_ "Sorry, Ashelia. I wan't trying to give you a funny look. Most of us are still trying to figure you out. You are a lot like Hotch. You hardly, or not at all, show emotion around your team. I talked to your original team and they said that due to the losses that you have sustained you have become more controlled of your emotions." Morgan answered._

_ Seth shook his head. He knew what Morgan was trying to say. He knew that Morgan was only being the profiler that he was trained to be._

_ "Do you know where Reed is, Morgan? I need to talk to him about something. And Ashe does show emotion. Just not all the time." Seth quesioningly stated._

_ "I think he is in the confrence room looking over all of your case files. He's a curious young man." Morgan responded._

_ "Ashe is pretty curious about the rest of the team. I have to go talk to Reed. So please inform her while I talk to Reed." Seth explained before he walked away._

_ Morgan watched Seth as he walked away. He looked back at Ashe and soon moved to her side to make sure she didn't fall. He led her to one of the desk chairs._

_ "The director said that he would get you a new cane to replace yours. He said the janitor trashed yours because he thought you didn't need it anymore. What an idiot?" Morgan explained as he helped Ashe sit in the office chair._

_ Ashe looked up at Morgan and could see his apology for the janitor in his eyes. She understood why he was thinking the janitor was an idiot._

_ "Please don't worry about the janitor he's done it at least thirty times in the last four years. The director wants to replace him with someone younger and doesn't throw away my cane since I need it. But for now he is going to have to do." Ashe stated._

_ Ashe stood up to look Morgan in the eye. She wobbled ever so slightly. She grabbed the desk next to her._

_ "Please sit back down, Ashelia. We don't need you falling and hurting yourself even more. I know you can't sit for long periods of time because you are used to being busy with a lot of cases but right now we need to get used to each other first." Morgan explained._

_ Morgan stood by Ashe's side to balance her. He knew that she was standing with most of her weight on her left leg._

_ "Please call me Ashe, Morgan. I know your used to calling people by their full first name but I prefer the shortened version of my first name. I have never really liked my first name. Which is why I prefer Ashe over Ashelia." Ashe explained._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

_ Gideon and Ashe stared at the case file as though something had drawn them to continue to look at it._

_ "Well our unsub is definantly a sexual sadist. It's not uncommon but as we also can tell that our unsub wants our help because of what he or she carved into the body of our victim. But why would they call us for one murder?" Morgan wondered._

_ Seth looked up from the case file and at Morgan. He was also curious about why the FBI was called about such a case._

_ "Because of the message that was left with the body. It was scribbled on an old piece of paper and it seems whoever wrote it is left handed." Hotchner answered._

_ Reed looked at the message in which Hotchner was talking about. He just couldn't keep his mind off Bella. He was so glad that Seth and Ashelia had introduced him to Bella._

_ "Our unsub is not only left handed but male. The preassure points in his handwriting are different from one of which would make him female. There is also the fact that the way he talks. 'If you don't call in the FBI I will kill more of the prostitutes in this fucking city.'" Reed explained._

_ Ashe and Gideon looked up from the case file. Ashe was sitting across from Gideon. She was happy to have the new team._

_ "Hotch! When I go on maternity leave you are in command. And yes I know I don't look pregnant but I am seven months pregnant." Ashe explained._

_ Reed and Prentice both looked closely at the victim. They noticed that she had her naval cut._

_ "What sick sadistic freak would do this?" Prentice wondered._

_ Reed looked up and looked at Prentice. He knew that she was still trying to adjust to the job. He knew that she knew who she was replacing._

_ "It might be his signature, Prentice. If we have another body we'll find out. Though I am pretty sure it is our unsub's signature." Reed responded._

_ Prentice grimmiced and looked at Reed. She understood that he was still adjusting to being under new command with the new team leader but was liking the fact that he now had a girlfriend by the name of Bella Cullen._

_ "Ashelia? How long have you worked for the BAU?" Hotchner wondered._

_ Ashe looked up at Hotchner and wondered why he didn't look at her sleeve. She shook her head._

_ "Ten years. When I started I was Ashelia Swan. Then I married my now deceased husband Mitchell Lanford and he plus my son were murdered. That was when I met and fell in love with and married Seth Andrew Clearwater." Ashe answered._

_ Hotchner nodded and looked at Ashe. He saw that she had not only lost her husband and son but she had also lost both her brother, Jace Alexander, and her half brother, Jace Adrian, to death and federal prison._

_ "You have dealt with a lot of loss in your life, Ashelia. I completely understand why you dislike me so much. I know I was a suspect in the Forks case in which we met. I am sorry that Jace Alexander's death was our reason for meeting before I came back to the BAU." Hotchner explained._

_ Morgan, JJ, Reed, and Seth looked over the crime scene. JJ noticed the knife on the ground near the dumpster._

_ "Clearwater! Hey, Seth. Look at this. Our unsub sure is sloppy unless he has a way of having more knives at his disposal that are exactly like this one." JJ stated._

_ Seth looked at the knife that JJ was putting in an evidence bag. He walked over to JJ and looked more closely at the knife. He noticed the initials carved in the hilt of the knife._

_ "Look at the hilt, JJ. The initials carved in the wood. It seems like our unsub thinks we are idiots or that we won't figure out who he is. He must think we are idiots. How stupid can he be?" Seth wondered._

_ Morgan and Reed walked over to Seth and JJ. Reed looked at the carving that Seth was talking about. He could barely make out the initials Seth had saw._

_ "How is it possible that you could make out that the carving is initials, Clearwater?" Reed wondered curiously._

_ JJ looked at Seth and had the same question in her eyes. She had always been curious about how Seth could see the initials that she, like Reed, could barely see._

_ "Eye doctor says I have better eyesight than a lot of people. He said I could see a lot of things from a distance that other people couldn't see." Seth answered._

_ Morgan looked closely at the carvings and could tead the initials that Seth had noticed._

_ "K.S. Well I guess this idiot really is stupid but the way the initials are carved into the hilt that our unsub isn't male but female. You can see how delicate the letters are carved. He is definantly a she." Morgan stated._

_ Reed pulled out his cell phone and called Garcia. He put it on speakerphone when it started ringing._

_ "Hello, Reed. What do you need?" Garcia wondered._

_ Seth looked at Reed and watched him motion for Seth to talk._

_ "Garcia. How many K.S.'s are in the city of Angel's Grove California?" Seth asked._

_ Garcia began typing frantically as though someone was treatening her. She soon slowed her typing and soon found ten names._

_ "Ten names, Clearwater. How do you want me to narrow it down?" Garcia wondered._

_ Morgan shook his head. He knew Garcia could do better. He also knew how smart she was._

_ "How many of them are female? That's how we need it narrowed down, Garcia?" Seth answered._

_ Garcia passed the required info to her search. She shook her head. Only three names showed now._

_ "Three names. Kelly Stanley, Kimberly Swinson, and Karrie Sturgeon. Karrie is close to where you are at. Well she lives close to where you are." Garcia responded._

_ "Thanks, Garcia. You're awesome. We'll call if we need anything else." Reed stated as he hung up._

_ Hotchner, Gideon, and Ashe looked at the young woman that Seth had dragged into the station._

_ "Clearwater. You can have the fun of inrerrogating her. You know as well as I do she will try to kill Gideon or myself. Hopefully you can get something out of her." Hotchner explained._

_ Ashe walked towards and through the door to the interrogation room. She looked at Karrie and could see that she had nothing to do with murder._

_ "Hello, Karrie. My name is Special Agent Ashelia Clearwater. Now I understand that you keep a knife on hand so you don't feel unarmed." Ashe wondered._

_ Karrie looked Ashe up and down. She felt stupid for losing her knife on the side of the road._

_ "Yes but I lost it last month. I had lost it on the side of the road. Someone must have found it and used it against the prostitute that you guys found. I was not in the alley in which the prostitute was found. My job entales that I carry a knife at all times. You see I am a butcher's apprentice." Karrie answered._

_ Ashe looked at Karrie's hands and saw the calluses that were sustained to being a butcher. She could see the look in Karrie's eyes that showed she couldn't harm a fly._

_ "Where were you when the victim was killed, Karrie?" Ashe wondered._

_ "I was at work. You can ask my boss. His name is Andrew Hinderliter." Karrie answered._

_ Ashe nodded. She turned and walked out of the room. She pulled out her cell phone and called Garcia._

_ "Yes, Mistress Clearwater. What do you need me to look up?" Garcia asked._

_ Garcia tapped her pen on her desk and looked at the monitor in front of her._

_ "What is Andrew Hinderliter's phone number?" Ashe wondered._

_ Morgan watched as Ashe limped around the station without her cane which made him wonder where her cane was._

_ "Clearwater! Where is your cane?" Morgan wondered._

_ Ashe looked up at Morgan and shook her head. She knew he was only curious about where her cane was._

_ "Hotch got pissed at an answer that Karrie's boss gave me and broke it. He seemed very agitated when I came out of the interrogation room. He said that I didn't need my cane. Gideon had to tell Hotch that I needed my cane by order of a doctor. That pissed Hotch off even more than what Karrie's boss did. Hotch stormed off with my broken cane. Gideon is looking for a temporary cane." Ashe responded._

_ Morgan walked over to Ashe and helped her to the nearest desk chair and helped her sit. He shook his head at the thought that Hotchner would break Ashe's cane._

_ "You said Hotch used to use drugs. He did when you were doing the case about your brother and two friends. Why he is acting this way towards you is something I can't even fathom, Clearwater? That's my question." Morgan wondered._

_ Ashe looked up at Morgan. She knew that he was trying to figure our why Hodgener was acting our against her. She then remembered that he was a suspect in her brother's case._

_ "He was a suspect in my brother's case, Morgan. He may still hate me for questioning him about my brother and his friends deaths. He never acted against me before now." Ashe responded._

_ Morgan looked at Ashe and kneeled in front of her. He could see that she was blaming herself for the way that Hotchner was acting towards her. He had to help her see that it wasn't her fault that he blamed her for doing her job._

_ "You were doing your job, Ashe. You are a great agent by what the director has told me. And he says in the last eight years you have proven to be an excellent leader. You did nothing wrong when you interrogated Hotch during that case. He was a suspect because with LSD, acid, uppers, downers, meth, crack, crystal meth, and any other drugs that your brother could sell." Morgan answered._

_ Ashe nodded and rubbed her right knee. She knew it wouldn't do any good to rub it. She looked at Morgan and was glad to have him on her team. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gideon._

_ "Here you are, Clearwater. I'm sorry about Aaron. He is having withdrawl symptoms and it seems that he has some pent up anger towards you. He hates the fact that you are team leader." Gideon explained._

_ Morgan looked at Gideon. He was shocked at the fact that Hotchner hated Ashe. He looked at Ashe as she took the cane from Gideon and stood up._

_ "Doesn't he understand that the director doesn't want Hotch leading our team because the team is spuratic." Ashe responded._

_ Ashe looked at Gideon. She knew that Hotchner wanted to lead the team but he really couldn't lead the team because of the fact that he was needing drug rehab._

_ "CLEARWATER!" Hotchner hollered._

_ Gideon and Morgan flanked Ashe and walked with her. They could see that she was under a lot of stress that she didn't need for the sake of the pregnancy._

_ "What, Hotch?" Ashe wondered, calmly._

_ Hotchner looked at the cane that Ashe now had. He glared at Ashe and then at Gideon._

_ "First off you don't need that cane. Second off that idiotic Hinderliter kid said something about his brother coming home covered in blood and he was muttering something about prostitutes." Hotchner answered._

_ Ashe looked at Hotchner and shook her head. She knew he didn't like her but he couldn't hate her because she had the job of team leader._

_ "Okay. Did Andrew give his brother's name? And so you know Hotch just because you don't think I need my cane doesn't mean you have the right to break my cane. I already have to deal with a member of my team breaking my cane because he thinks I don't need my cane." Ashe wonderingly growled._

_ Hotchner looked at Ashe and finally understood why the director prefered having her as team leader instead of him. She had an air of control that he knew he would never have again._

_ "I see why the director likes having you as the team leader. You can keep the team from becoming reckless." Hotchner stated._

_ Ashe looked at Hotchner long and hard. She was shocked at the fact that she was finally getting some respect from Hotchner. It was something that she wasn't expecting._

_ "Thank you for finally understanding, Hotch. I know you think I don't need my cane but you have to understand that I have been told by doctors that I need my cane." Ashe stated._

_ Gideon looked at Hotchner and saw that Hotchner still hated Ashe for taking team leader from him._

_ Reed, Prentice, and JJ walked up to the door of the Hinderliter apartment. They could hear the younger Hinderliter brother and possibly the sister talking._

_ "Bradley Hinderliter. I am special Agent Emily Prentice. I have Special Agents Jennifer Jaroe and Dr. Spencer Reed with me. We have a few questions we would like to ask you." Prentice stated._

_ Bradley opened the door. He looked at Prentice and shook his head. He could tell that Andrew had said something before Bradley killed him._

_ "What do you need to know?" Bradley asked._

_ Reed watched as Prentice and JJ walked into the Hinderliter apartment. He soon saw that the young girl had the same striking blue eyes that her two brothers had._

_ "Where were you the nights the prostitutes were muredered and the night your brother Andrew Michael Hinderliter was murdered?" JJ asked._

_ Bradley looked at his sister and knew that she wouldn't help him. He shook his head._

_ "I was here with my sister Jenna. We were playing video games and hanging out. You see I work at Walmart as well." Bradley lied._

_ Jenna looked at Bradley like he was crazy. She knew that he wasn't here during any of the nights in question._

_ "Is he telling the truth, Jenna? Or is he covering his tracks by pulling you into it?" Reed asked._

_ Prentice watched as Bradley glared at Jenna. She could see that he wanted her to lie with him._

_ "He was never here, Agent Reed. The one time I saw him here he was covered in blood and had Andy Mike's glasses which were covered in blood. He kept saying that Andy deserved what had happened to him for the shear fact that Andy had told you guys what Bradley Joe has been up to with those prostitutes." Jenna answered._

_ JJ grabbed her cuffs and motioned for Bradley to turn around and put his hands behind his back._

_ Ashe sat across from Gideon and Hotchner. She knew that Hotchner was happy that once they got back to Quantico he was taking command of the team while she went on maternity leave._

_ "I hope I don't get any bad reports, Hotch. I don't want to have to have you transferred to a different department. And I hate to say this but keep me updated, Gideon. But I would feel better knowing that I am getting an update on my team." Ashe stated._

_ Gideon nodded at the fact that Ashe wanted to be updated about how Hotchner conducted the team. He knew that she wasn't to happy about leaving the team under Hotchner's command._

_ "Don't worry, Clearwater. I understand completely why you want to be updated about Hotch taking command of the team. You don't want to regret it later. And I hope you don't regret it." Gideon stated._

_ Two weeks had passed since the team returned to Quantico. Seth was once again sitting in the delivery room lobby. He was nervous once again._

_ "Daddy, where is mommy?" Jesikah asked._

_ Chief Swan walked over to Jesikah and kneeled before her and smiled. He saw Ashe in her._

_ "Mommy will be out here soon, sweetheart. The stork is bringing your mommy your baby brother or sister." Chief Swan responded._

_ Seth smiled at the fact that the nurse was wheeling Ashe and his newborn child into the lobby. He was overjoyed that the blanket was blue._

_ "What are we gonna name him, Ashelia?" Seth wondered._

_ Ashe looked up at Seth from her wheelchair. She smiled and the looked at Jesikah who had gotten up and walked up to Ashe and look at her baby brother._

_ "How about Adrian Edward Clearwater? Jesikah be gentle. He is a baby. You can hurt your brother." Ashe answered._

_ Chief Swan smiled down as his grandson. He looked at Ashe and Seth. He knew that Adrian would be his only grandson. He soon looked up and saw Bella and some guy he didn't know._

_ "Bella. Say hello to Adrian Edward Clearwater." Chief Swan stated._

_ Bella looked down at her nephew and smiled. She was so happy that Edward would be remembered. She looked at Reed._

_ "Hello, Adrian. Spencer James Reed! Seth, Ashe thank you for introducing Spence and myself. And he knows the secrets and understands the need of secrecy for vampires and the Quileutes. He also knows how you gained your scars, Ashelia." Bella responded._

_ Jesikah looked at Reed like he was crazy. She grabbed Bella's leg and hugged it like Reed was gonna take her aunt away._

_ "Jesikah Renae Clearwater. It's okay. Aunt Bella isn't gonna be taken away from you. She is still your aunt. You are just gonna have a new uncle. Say hello to Uncle Spencer." Ashe stated._

_ Reed looked at Ashe and smiled. He noticed how her family reacted to him and actually felt like he belondged in her world._

_ "Don't worry, Ashelia. I will keep the secret of your family. I am good at keeping secrets and plus I am in love with Bella." Reed answered._

_ Bella looked at Reed and saw that he had a question in his eyes. She wondered what he wanted to ask._

_ "You have a question for someone don't you, Spence?" Bella wondered._

_ Reed looked at Bella and nodded. He stepped in front of Bella and dropped to one knee. He looked up and Bella and pulled a ring box out of his pocket._

_ "Will you, Isabella Renee Cullen, marry me?" Reed asked._

_ Ashe and Seth returned to work a couple weeks later. Ashe looked for Gideon and soon spotted him. She walked over to him._

_ "Well how did Hotch do, Jason? Where is he?" Ashe wondered._

_ Gideon looked up from the paperwork on his desk. He saw the worry in her eyes. He understood why though._

_ "Ashelia. He was fired while you were gone. He went power crazy and kept muttering about how he was going to kill you." Gideon stated._

_ Ashe looked at Gideon and understood the look in his eyes. She knew that it would happen eventually. She just didn't think it would happen so soon._

_ "Power crazy. Thank the heavens that the director fired Hotch. I just can't believe that he would want to kill me for the shear fact that I am team leader. What an idiot." Ashe exclaimed._

_ Reed walked up to Ashe and Gideon. He had a big grin on his face. He knew that Ashe was happy for him and Bella._

_ "Gideon. Clearwater." Reed stated._

_ "Hey, Spence. What's with the shit eating grin?" Ashe wondered._

_ "Bella and I set a date for the wedding. It's gonna be July second. I talked to Morgan and he is gonna be my best man. Bella wanted me to ask you, Ashe, if you would be her maid of honor." Reed stated._

_ Ashe smiled at Reed and nodded. She knew why Bella wanted her to be maid of honor._

_ "She knows my answer. My answer to be Bella's maid of honor is yes. Please take care of my sister, Spence." Ashe responded._

_ Gideon looked at Ashe and then heard the wedding march and stood with the other guests. He watched Ashe's sister and father walk down the aisle. He understood why Reed fell in love with her._

_ "She's beautiful, Reed." Morgan stated._

_ "Yeah she is, Morgan. I didn't fall in love with her just for her looks. She is smart and funny. She has an amazing six year old daughter named Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Reed responded._

_ Emmett walked up to Ashe at the reception. As did Alice. Both seemed pretty distraught._

_ "What's up, you two?" Ashe asked._

_ "Rosalie and Jasper were dusted. If you get what I mean, Ashelia?" Emmett answered._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ashe watched as JJ and Reed returned from their honeymoons. She was happy that Emmett and JJ hit it off so quickly.

"Thank you for introducing me to Emmett, Ashelia. He is great." JJ stated.

"You're welcome, JJ. I'm glad to help. Just please keep the secrets of the family." Ashe answered.

JJ nodded. She knew that it was something that needed to be kept on the down low.

"Don't worry, Ashelia. I'll keep the family secrets. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." JJ responded.

Garcia stood in front of the team. She looked at Reed and JJ and saw how happy they were. She felt left out.

"Hey, Garcia. Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

Morgan had been keeping a close eye on Garcia. He knew she was going through a tough time for the shear fact that her, now ex, boyfriend Kevin had broken up with her to be with Ziba David of the NCIS team that they were going to be working with on this case.

"I just feel out of place with them, Derrick." Garcia answered.

Garcia looked at Morgan. She had fallen in love with him years before they changed team leaders. She had told him as well.

"Then will you marry me, Penelope Garcia?" Morgan asked on bended knee.

Morgan watched Garcia's face. He heard Prentice and JJ gasp and smiled. He loved Garcia more than anything.

"Oh my god. Yes I will marry you, Derrick." Garcia answered.

Garcia smiled at Morgan and then looked at Prentice, JJ, and Reed. She understood why they were so shocked at the fact that Morgan proposed to her. Ashe, Seth and Gideon walked into the confrence room. Seth and Gideon sat in their normal spots at the table as they both looked at Morgan and Garcia.

"What's going on, guys? The atmosphere in here seems so happy." Seth wondered.

Prentice pointed to Garcia and Morgan. She had a smile on her face. She was happy for Garcia and Morgan.

"Derrick just asked me to marry him." Garcia answered.

Ashe looked at Garcia and Morgan. She was happy that everyone was with someone. Then she looked at Gideon and shook her head. She had forgotten that Gideon was single.

"Don't even think about it, Ashelia. I'll find someone on my own time. But let's get to the case." Gideon stated.

Garcia pulled up the case file pictures to show the team. Each picture was of a different man.

"Four males were murdered in Clovis, New Mexico. Michael Smithson, Aidan Andrews, David Michaels, and Daniel Rush. Each man was brutally murdered. There were all found in the same sand pit." Garcia stated.

Seth looked at the case pictures. He saw how each one of the men had the same cut below their right eye.

"Our unsub's signature is the cut below the right eye. The cut seems to be to delicate to be male." Seth stated.

Ashe and Gideon looked at the cut Seth was talking about and understood. Ashe knew that Seth was keen about spotting things that no one else would have spotted so quickly.

Ashe and Gideon were sitting in the confrence room of the Clovis Police Station. They were talking to the families of the four dead men. They were currently talking to the parents of Michael Smithson.

"I'm sorry, Mr and Mrs. Smithson. I know you didn't want to have to hear the fact that your son was murdered. Do you happen to know who would want to kill your son?" Gideon asked apologetically.

Mr. Smithson looked at his wife and then at Gideon. He couldn't think of anyone that would have wanted Michael dead. He was still in shock of the fact that his son was dead.

"As far as I know the only person I know that would want to kill Michael is a young man named Jesse Dwayne Bartlette. Any other people I wouldn't know cuz he didn't tell me any of the other people that he hung out with." Mr. Smithson answered.

Ashe looked at Mr and Mrs. Smithson and then she looked at Gideon. She knew that it was hard to have to find some idiot who would want to kill these four men.

"Do you know what this Jesse Bartlette has against your son?" Gideon asked.

Seth watched as JJ walked around the crime seen trying to find anything that the unsub had left behind that would give them a clue as to who he or she was.

"Have you found anything, JJ?" Seth asked.

JJ looked at Seth and nodded. She had just spotted something that would help them figure out if the unsub was male or female due to the fact that it was a multicolored Zippo. She could tell that the person who owned it had never really cleaned it off from the fingerprints that he or she had left on it.

"Yeah. A Zippo. Seems like our unsub possibly smokes. He or she is going to be missing this when they go to look for it when they want to light a cigarette. Unless they have a spare lighter and it would have to be with them." JJ answered.

Seth walked over to JJ and looked at the lighter. He saw the fact that she was right about the fact that there were fingerprints all over it.

"Let's get it to Ashe. She should have her portable scanner and laptop. She always does. She always keeps those on hand in case she needs to do a quick fingerprint scan or look something up that she prefers to find herself." Seth explained.

JJ understood why Seth was able to know Ashe so well because of the fact that he had been around her for so long and then imprinted on her. She knew that she couldn't talk to Gideon, Morgan, Prentice, or Garcia about the family secrets but she knew that she could talk to Ashe, Seth, and Reed about the secrets because they were apart of the secrets.

Seth pulled out his cell phone as it rang. He looked at the front screen and noticed that it said Reed. He answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hey, Seth. Bella just called and said to let you know that Adrian is learning to walk from Jesikah and that he said his first word today. And she said that she is gonna have the kids at her and I's apartment for the shear fact that your house is getting sprayed for bugs. And Ashe wants to know if you guys found anything over at the dump site." Reed explained.

"Yeah. JJ found a multicolored Zippo. It has multiple fingerprints on it." Seth answered.

JJ could hear Ashe breathing in the background. She could tell that Ashe was slightly agitated just by the way she was breathing.

"What's wrong with Ashe, Reed?" JJ asked.

"We have a suspect, JJ. His name is Jesse Bartlette. He says he was trying to get some information from Smithson about his ex-common law wife Lindsay Washburn. And let's just put it this way Ashe isn't breathing too good right now. She got punched pretty hard by Jesse. We think that she may have a broken rib or two. We are at the Clovis Hospital right now. The doc is looking at Ashe's x-ray's right now." Reed answered.

Seth let out a ferral growl that shocked JJ. He looked at her and gave an apologetic shrug. He knew that she wasn't used to the fact that he growled like the wolf that was his counterpart. He knew that it would take some adjusting to for her and Reed.

"We are coming by. I want to be by her side when she finds out if she has any broken bones or not, Spence." Seth stated.

Ashe looked at Seth as he walked down the hallway to her and Reed. She could see that he was pissed off at their only suspect of the case. She could see that his wolf counterpart was fighting to get out to rip Jesse to pieces. She knew if the wolf won there would be an oversized wolf in the corridor of the Clovis Hospital and she knew he didn't want to freak out the people of Clovis New Mexico.

"Seth. Honey. It's okay. Don't worry. The doc should be coming to tell me what is wrong with my x-ray's. I am hoping it's nothing." Ashe stated.

Seth sat down next to Ashe and smiled at her. He knew he had to keep his cool or he would phase. And he didn't want the Quileute secret to get out and have everyone freak out because the Quileutes were giant regimented wolves.

"I'm gonna worry about you, Ashelia, because you are my wife and the mother of my son and daughter. I don't want to have to raise them both by myself because of the fact that one of the suspects of one of our cases decided to get a little cocky with my wife." Seth stated.

Ashe looked at JJ and noticed that she still had an evidence bag in her hands. She seemed to be shocked that Ashe was in the hospital for something that didn't go with her scars that pained her. Ashe could understand why JJ was concerened about her. She knew that there was something that was bothering JJ.

"What's bothering you, JJ? I can tell it is something that has to do with my painful scars or something else. You can tell me. I may be your team leader but I am also your friend." Ashe wondered.

Seth looked at Jesse and growled. He couldn't understand why Jesse was being such a dick to his wife. He knew that Jesse was looking for his ex-common law wife but he didn't have to murder four people to find out where she was.

"What the fuck is your problem, dude? Why did you have to break three of my wife's ribs? Did you think that you would get your way and go find your ex-wife and possibly kill her for what she had supposedly done to you? She may be your ex-wife but she hasn't done anything that deserves her dying by your hand. Yes, she got remarried well so what. She is happy that should be all that matters to you for the shear fact that she is happy and that you two are at least friends. That should make you happy for the shear fact that she is at least willing to put the past behind her and let you be apart of your daughter's life. Doesn't that make you happy? Or do you think that she is an unfit mother? And if that is the case you should have gone to the court system to find out where she is so you can get custody of your daughter not go out and kill four people because you can't find your god damn ex-wife. Do you want to end up not only killing Lindsay but killing your daughter as well because Lindsay will protect your daughter with all her being. She isn't an idiot, Jesse. Don't you get it." Seth retorted.

Jesse growled at Seth. He never thought that he would meet someone so controlled of his anger like Seth. Jesse thought about the fact that Seth was telling the truth about how he should have gone to the court house to find out where his ex-wife was for the shear that he knew that his ex-wife was an unfit mother and shouldn't have his daughter with her because he thought about how she was never kept a clean house.

"She is an unfit mother. She can never keep a clean house. She doesn't think about Amberleigh's safety. Lindsay was never fit to be the mother of my daughter." Jesse growled back.

"She may not have been fit of the mother of your daughter but she is and you can't change that factor because of the fact that she is the mother of you daughter. You are just going to have to deal with the fact that she is the mother of your daughter. Now did you kill the four men when you didn't get the information that you were looking for, Jesse? Or were they still alive when you left them?" Seth wondered.

Seth watched Jesse's face as he asked what he did. He was shocked to see regret and remorse for what he had done to the four men and for what he did to Ashe. Seth could tell that everything that Jesse has ever done was for his daughter, Amberleigh Marie Bartlette.

"Yes, I killed them. They said that she wasn't in Clovis and from what I had heard she was and when they didn't tell me where in Clovis she was so I killed them. In the beginning I thought it was what they deserved for the shear fact that they didn't tell me what I had wanted to know about Lindsay." Jesse answered.

Ashe looked at Seth and then at Gideon. They were deep in conversation about the case that they just finished in Clovis. She didn't understand anything that they were saying but it didn't really bother her for the shear fact that she was trying not to strain herself.

"Ashelia, are you okay?" Gideon asked.

"I'm fine, Jason. Just trying not to strain myself because of my broken ribs. I don't want to rebreak them and have to go to the hospital when we get back to Quantico. Did Jesse even apologize for what he did to me, Seth?" Ashe wondered.

"No he didn't. He said he didn't need to apologize for what he did to you for the shear fact that you look like Lindsay but with blonde hair and blue eyes. He's a fucking moron for the shear fact that he doesn't think he needs to apologize for hurting someone that has no relation to him or his ex-wife." Seth answered.

Seth looked at Ashe and understood why she was trying not to strain so much. He knew that it was hard for her not to move because she didn't want to hurt herself anymore than Jesse had.

When Ashe and Seth walked up the sidewalk to their house which they were living after it was bombed for bugs. Ashe was happy to be back in her own home.

"Thank god we can come back to our own house. Don't you think, Seth?" Ashe wondered.

Seth nodded and looked at her. He knew that Ashe was glad that their house was bombed for bugs for the shear fact that Adrian was scared of them. He was happy to be home with Ashe and the kids.

"Yeah. I'm just happy to be home with you and the kids." Seth answered.

Jesikah looked at her parents and smiled at the fact that they were finally home and she could spend time with them and being able to play with her father. She knew that she couldn't really play with her mother because her mom had broken ribs.

Ashe walked into the office the next day. She wasn't accompanied by Seth because Jesikah was sick with a high fever. She was hoping that Jesikah would get over what she had so that Seth could come back to work.

"Ashe. Where's Seth?" Gideon asked.

"He's at home taking care of Jesikah. She's got a high fever and if it gets worse he is going to take her to the e.r and I am going to have to go so if I do have to leave I am going to leave you in charge until I get back." Ashe answered.

Gideon looked at Ashe and nodded. He knew that she was having a hard time with everything that had been going on as of late for the shear fact that everything was going crazy. But he also knew that he would need to know about the case in Wellston Oklahoma. And the fact that there was a serial arsonist there.

Ashe pulled out her cell as it began to ring and she looked at the caller id and noticed that it said Seth and she answered it.

"Ashe, I had to get to the ER ASAP because Jesikah's temp went from 99.8 to 104.7. Get here as soon as you can. You wanted me to tell you if I had to get to the hospital and what her temp was when I had to come to the hospital." Seth stated.

"Thank you, Seth. I'll be there as soon as I can I just have to do a couple things first." I responded.

"Okay, honey." Seth responded.

Ashe walked over to Gideon and hung up her phone as she walked up to him. She could tell that he was worried about something.

"Could you head the team until my daughter is out of the hospital. I know you will take care of the team while I am gone, Jason. At least you won't try to kill me because of the fact that I am Team Chief." Ashe wondered.

"Yeah I could do that. And I will inform you about anything that goes wrong while you are with Seth and your daughter. Tell your daugther that Uncle Jason said to get better soon." Gideon stated.

"I will and thank you, Jason." Ashe responded.

Ashe walked into Jesikah's hospital room. She could see that everything was good but she knew that something would happen to her daugther. She just didn't know what.

"Momma." Jesikah stated.

"Hey, Jesikah. How are you feeling?" Ashe asked.

"I'm fine now, Mommy. The doctor was mean though. He gave me a shot and it hurt." Jesikah responded.

"Shots are going to hurt, silly. Where's Aiden, Seth?" Ashe wondered.

"I left him with Bella. I knew that she would watch him while I brought Jesikah here. He isn't much for hospitals if you remember the last time he was here because his sister, here, broke his leg and he was crying the whole time the doctor was putting the cast on his leg." Seth answered.

"Yeah I remember that. It wasn't the greatest day of my life because I wanted to cry because Aiden was crying." Ashe responded.

"I thought it was funny." Jesikah exclaimed.

"JESIKAH RENAE CLEARWATER!" I growled.

Ashe watched as Jesikah moved away from her and then settled when the pain began to bug her. Ashe could see that her oldest daughter didn't want to be punished for something. Even if she thought it was funny that it happened to her little brother. Ashe could tell that something was up and that it was also bothering Seth. It was something that was significant to the pack.

"Nothing is wrong with the pack, Ashelia. They are fine. At least as far as I know. I could tell that something was bothering you and that you were wondering about the pack. Don't worry so much. They are fine just like your family is fine. It's hard to believe that just last year we met and you were working on a case that involved your brother, husband, and son. It's still hard to believe that they are all gone." Seth stated.

"Something is wrong, Seth. I can feel it. And it is hard to believe that I lost three people to one case. Three people that I loved." Ashe responded.


End file.
